Lonely Hearts
by xJashesx
Summary: One mistake brings them together. One unfortunate mishap tears them apart. How will she get him back when her enemy; another girl, remains one step ahead to keep them that way? Post-Hogwarts. A/U.
1. Some Water

**A/N:** hello again, here goes take two.

The world is completely AU. Voldemort was never resurrected, so Harry's known for destroying him when he was a baby, so Hogwarts is just as normal as any Wizarding school. Draco isn't that bully from the books, rather he paid little attention toward anyone who wasn't in Slytherin. Hermione is NOT friends with Harry and Ron. She heard Ron's insult of her being annoying know-it-all (age 11), where the other girl in her dorm, Fay Dunbar, been the one to cheer her up. The two been best friends ever since.

All in all, the characters are OOC.

_**DISCLAIMER: all characters and world belong to J.K. Rowling. Except for Ami Winters, she is mine as is the plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

When you fancy a man, you notice things about him, that others often miss. Simple things like, an eye roll when someone irritates him, a scoff when he's told he's in the wrong in a debate, or a groan when he sees the stack of papers on his desk first thing in the morning.

When you work in close proximity to him, spending easily over eight hours with him, you notice other things. More personal things. Like how he takes his coffee in the morning, how often he grooms himself, and that he dislikes sweets.

You've grown accustomed to his voice, scent, and presence that you find yourself lost once the day is over and you go your separate ways. You crave for the little moments that occur, whether it is a wink, a pat on the back, or a bright smile, you want all of it. To feel that rush through your blood. The dance in your heart.

Your brain is constantly overwhelmed with thoughts of him, wondering how it would feel to hug him, touch him... _kiss him_ and you're envious of the women around you who do get those things. Stealing his attention, flirting and joking, when you get stuck with boring _work-related _conversations after the morning greetings. Never anything more.

For Hermione Granger, working in the same department - correction, _joint __office_ - as her crush of four years, Draco Malfoy, is just that. Strictly _business_. That each time she tries being open and friendly, he just gives her the one word response in that, _don't bother me, _type tone. At times she wondered why she bothered? But one look in his eyes and she was a goner. She would be dragged into this orbit of him, where her mouth would act before she could, usually asking about the weather or what silly things the Daily Prophet is printing just so she could hear his voice.

Pathetic, isn't it?

There isn't a second that goes by that Hermione wishes the emotion away. This feeling of helplessness. Wanting to just move on from him, and start to like someone else. But every time she came up empty. No one could make her feel the way Draco does. There was no pull in her heart. No... draw or sense of need of their presence. They were all just... acquaintances to her. Each were successful and professional, but neither made her swoon.

It's also why, she usually avoids evenings like this, where she's forced to watch him mingle with other witches of the place, while she stands with her best-friend since the days of Hogwarts, and the only person who is aware of her... _situation_, Fay Dunbar. Having no desire to do anything but... wait for the night to end.

Heck, it is because of Fay is why she's even attending the stupid party. Usually the two girls would hang out together come any holiday season, having popcorn and watch a movie because the Ministry's parties are usually so drab. Yet now with Fay here with a date, she decided to bring Hermione along instead of letting her spend the evening by herself. It angered Hermione that Fay would put her in such a position. Did Fay not care about her feelings at all?

Hermione wasn't ignorant. She knew Draco flirted with the girls of the office, more specifically, blondes. But it is another thing for her to actually _witness _the actions. To see him do things she so desperately wanted him to show her. Treating her like an actual person rather than _someone he works with_.

_'But it's a step up than from nothing,' _she thought, going back to a time when he was young and despised her kind. It been because of his father actually, when one day he had pointed out that he was _below a girl with no Magical family _in grades. His taunting was more directed toward Ron and Harry for reasons, she found rather silly. Ron had _sniggered _at Draco when he introduced himself to Harry, wanting his friendship, so of course he lashed out. He insulted Ron, which in turn made Harry defend him, and so the war between the two boys began.

However, once he realized she was of the Muggle-born class, Draco never failed to snipe at her too.

_Yes _Draco been a very angry boy growing up. Always trying to please his father, if only to get reminded he was an academic failure every other day. Those were bad times for the young witch indeed, but one day, she just had _enough _of his torment and lashed out at his lack of commitment to _try_. Rambling on how much Muggle-borns were people too, who have a brain, feelings and a _heart-beat_. Calling him pathetic and despicable for blaming a person of something they can't control. How _she _did not _choose _her parents. That _they _are the reason she is alive.

It went on for _years_... until he became Head Boy, where she was Head Girl, so they spent more time together than usual. Yes they still had their fights, over silly things and pointless things, but over time, she stopped reacting and in time, Draco's taunts stopped as well. Instead, he ignored her, and only dealt with her because the Professors threatened to remove his title if he didn't associate with her. Although slighted, she actually developed feelings toward him. At times, he exposed a different side to him, she otherwise wouldn't have known it existed. A pleasant side. A _human _side. And it broke her heart when he loathed himself for it.

It been quite the battle, to say the least. He had insulted her and hurt her feelings, but overtime she came to forgive him. As her mother often taught her that it would never do anyone any good if you don't be the bigger person. She remembered the fight they had about _that _too. Even fights about having _too many fights._

A faint smile played on her lips. Oh if her mother could see how they got on now... working in the same Department of the Magical Law Enforcement, under Improper Use of Magic Office, and barely even friends. All those months spent in Hogwarts in the Head Dorm, gone to waste. He carried on with his life, like nothing happened. She remembered feeling very sad when they went their separate ways. Fay had told her once she got a job at the Ministry, she could find herself a new object of her affection, but she went with the opposite. Focusing more on her work in hopes to drive Draco out of her head and heart, only for _that _dream to come crashing down once he sauntered through those Ministry doors a few years later. Now _that _through her for a loop, hasn't he enough Galleons to last five generations of Malfoys? Why would _he _work? To this day, she has yet to know why.

"I don't get why you're so scared," Fay said, breaking Hermione out of her reverie. The brunette turned to her friend, watching her as she swirled her straw around her goblet. "It's just a dance. I mean you work with him day in and day out, so it's not like his proximity will affect you. Besides, didn't you dance with him back at Hogwarts for the Christmas Ball and Graduation?"

Hermione closed her eyes, releasing a deep breath. Her friend was wrong. Since the two years Draco became her partner, she still gets the butterflies fluttering in her stomach when she sees him. The jumping-jacks her heart makes when he flashes her a smile or nods his head in a morning greeting. The dizziness she experiences when her nostrils engulf his scent as he stands close to her in the morning meetings. Her skin comes alive when he taps her shoulder for her attention. All of it. All the time. Never-ending.

Downing a goblet of water, Hermione swallowed harshly, along with her nerves. She might as well hex herself than to endure the pointless heart-ache she'll feel when dancing with him.

"Forget it, Fay. I... can't."

Fay rolled her eyes, "So what, you're just gonna stand here and mope all evening? Not very productive if I do say so myself," she took another sip. "It's New Years! Have _fun!_"

As the minutes ticked by, and Fay was long done her drink, her date and ex-Gryffindor, Dean Thomas approached her.

"Sorry I took so long, love, you know how Seamus can get with his Quidditch."

"It's fine," Fay said, kissing Dean lightly on the cheek, then she turned to Hermione. "See you later, party pooper!" before she got pulled away to the dance floor.

Hermione shook her head. This was pathetic. Here she is, a young witch, at the age of twenty-five, sulking in front of the refreshments table. Watching as the man, her heart is absolutely mad for, dance with other witches stopping every now and then for a refreshment at the table stationed on the other side of the room. Too stubborn to leave. Too scared and timid to do anything about it.

* * *

Draco picked up a goblet from the table and downed the water. This sucked. Everyone else around him, could enjoy the lovely taste of alcohol, feeling the rich burn as it slides down your throat, as he, being _allergic _to the stuff, he must live on without it. It's why he enjoyed coffee so much. He saw Granger with it one day, and being drawn in with the crisp hazelnut scent, he was gone. His taste buds would sing with each gulp, and calm his nerves when things got intense. However, the cup he was holding, held a slight cherry flavour, that seemed to linger in his mouth longer than necessary.

_'Since when does the Ministry carry flavoured water?'_

The last time he had such a thing, was for his twenty-first birthday when his mother would charm water to taste _like _alcohol without it actually being the substance, so he wouldn't feel so left out among his friends. Yet, this particular brew, actually held the scent. Another thing he thought it odd about the cup, it felt as though his heart grew wings. That his brain became riddled with a sense of longing. Or perhaps it had something to do with the blonde beside him?

Ami Winters, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, of the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects area.

Only been working at the Ministry for a year. She had the picture-perfect kind of beauty, with bright green eyes and a soft smile, gorgeous legs, and an hourglass shape, with a decent rack. Ami was sensational, and easily the perfect fit for a one night stand.

_'Whoa... what? Where did that thought come from?' _

It is the number one rule of the Ministry, to not get involved with a co-worker, or consider your contract terminated. Not to mention how complicated things would get around the office. Besides after Pansy... he just didn't have it in him. Matters didn't improve when his own Mother set him up on date after date after date, all to look for that all-important girl to sweep him off his feet. Why, he would never understand as Lucius is still alive!

However, there was something... off-putting twinkling in the blonde's eyes. She was clearly drunk, and Draco needed to make his getaway before things got ugly. He admits he is a flirt, but not a bastard. Often his mates would question his... behaviour wondering if _blokes _were more his preference just because he didn't bang a witch every other night. No, his mother raised him to be the proper gentleman. To treat women with respect. To woo and cherish them as they deserve.

_'Hang on... did I just drink out of HER goblet?' _he thought when he replaced the goblet back down on the counter, a mere foot away from his table companion. He recalled her holding the goblet just a few seconds prior.

_'Shit!' _he ran a hand through his hair, if he just drank some alcohol, than he was a dead man. Quite literally!

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying not to panic, "Ami... does your drink have any alcohol in it?" Not that he should expect a proper answer from a drunk girl.

"My drink?" She stuttered coyly.

Draco rolled his eyes. _This _is why he hated dealing with drunk witches! Either they were too giggly, too talkative, too _clingy _usually coupled with being touchy feely, and his least favourite of the bunch, the _playing dumb_. Ami for instance, claimed the last position. Usually pretty smart, Draco _really _couldn't stand her acting like an idiot.

He picked up the goblet, and waved it in her face, too annoyed to look at her, "You were holding this weren't you? Cause I drank from it, and if you were drinking alcohol, now would be the time you to tell me!"

"No silly, my goblet's right here!" she reached over to the side to pull another goblet, which he noted was in her _right _hand and breathed a sigh of relief, he shoved the goblet away.

"Thank Merlin," he felt instantly relieved, going back to his first assumption. It's only flavoured water. Nothing harmless.

"Oh lighten up, Draco!" Ami giggled, as she curled an arm around his neck, "Let's dance!"

Draco groaned.

Normally, he would be thrilled, but no, he learned his lesson with Susan Bones from the Wizengambot Administration Services, at the Christmas Party last week. The red-head had far too much to drink and ended up hurling all over his newly bought robes part-way through, and he really had no intentions of having a repeat. Even if Ami acted content, there is always that chance of a _slip up _and after things start going, her head will begin to spin, her skin will get all clammy... and then... _bleck_.

He shuddered. Definitely didn't want a repeat of that! Heck, he almost didn't show up tonight, but his Mother had one of her special parties going on at the Manor and he couldn't stomach another bout of vultures vying for his attention, and pressing for a date. Despite his past. Obviously he's made the wrong choice, you would never catch any of _those_ witches drinking excessively.

Still, her perfume is driving his brain insane. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself into her.

He jerked at that thought. _'What the fuck? That's the second time I've thought of... that.' _

That's it. All this mingling has left him feeling very off. He needed air. The balcony on the other side of the place would do the trick.

Turning to decline her offer, his eyes instead, snapped over her shoulder, to the lone girl, on the other side of the room, standing by the other refreshment table.

That weird feeling returned ten-fold. His chest inflated and his head swirled as his eyes drank her in. Her hair's pinned up in an elegant bun, but he was too far away to actually take in her facial features. The pale pink, gown she wore hugged her figure. He found it strange that someone so... radiant would be without company.

His feet acted on their own accord, "Sorry," he said, waving Ami off as he made his way over to the brown-haired beauty.

Confused of his actions, Ami turned her head to see what could possibly catch his eye?

Anger filled her system, as she watched him glide through the dancers to get to _her_.

_'What the heck just happened?!'_

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened once she realized Draco caught her staring and instantly turned her back on the dance floor, and helped herself to another goblet of water.

_'Oh god! He saw me! He actually caught me staring!' _she downed another water and wiped her mouth, before looking at the clock on the wall. _11:47pm. _She's been here for a little over four hours. Four hours of which she danced with five different wizards. One of them being the famous Harry Potter! She had went to school with Harry, he been in Gryffindor, but... much like what happened with Draco, _Ron _showed his nasty side and insulted her. She did _not _want a friend like that! Besides, she never got on with boys in Muggle school, and been grateful for Fay when she found her in the loo that Halloween night.

So it's not like her night had been entirely lame. It's only fitting that she leaves now, and if she hurried, than Draco won't approach her about staring at him!

So with a deceive nod, Hermione went to leave, only to get stopped by a hand on her lower back. Her heart jumped to her throat. She didn't even have to turn around, she could recognize that woodsy cologne anywhere.

Straightening her posture, Hermione turned around to greet her companion, only to get lost in his gorgeous eyes, as she always did when he looked at her. Always having that ability of stopping her heart, stealing all the air from her lungs, haunting her dreams, and trapping her soul all in a simple glance. Mesmerizing. Sending a satisfying rush of thrill and excitement to all parts of her body, leaving her both breathless and dizzy.

Hermione tried to calm her heart from beating so fast, "Hi..."

He beamed at her, Hermione felt herself becoming weak in the knees. He really _did _have a gorgeous smile. With nice straight white teeth.

"You seem lonely Granger..."

Her eyes saw his hand stick out.

"Shall we dance?" He said, asking her the one question she never expected. But knew it was better than him asking her why she was staring at him.

She didn't trust herself enough to speak, and simply nodded her head. He reached over and took a hold of her hand, then lightly pulled her forward to the dance floor. Spending no time in placing her hand on his shoulder and his on her hips, while clasping the other. The butterflies returned full force.

She could feel all the eyes of every girl in the room on her back, but she didn't care. She was finally in the arms of the man she's wanted for quite some time. Enduring what many others before her got to do.

The classical song they were dancing to, reminded her of Graduation in their Final Year of Hogwarts. Her heart fluttered from the brief mention of the night he first laid eyes on her like she was a person and not the brain with dirty blood.

Closing her eyes for a second, Hermione allowed herself to fall back seven years ago, during the Christmas Ball.

.

_She couldn't believe it. She really __**couldn't**__ believe it. Draco Malfoy was staring at her! Really, and truly, complete with wide eyes and a slack jaw._

_She licked her lips nervously as her heart rammed against her throat. Her feet felt like cement with each step and her knees wobbled like they could no longer support her weight as McGonagall held onto Draco's arm tightly. Her body shook with nerves when __**he**__ gave her the tiniest of all once overs with his bright grey eyes. An __**appreciative**__ glance, leaving her feeling rather flushed. _

_"It is customary to have the Head Boy and Girl share the first dance." The aged Professor said, glaring at the boy in her grasp._

_But Hermione didn't want to move. No, she wanted to savour this moment forever, if only to prove to him that even __**Mudbloods **__can look pretty. She nervously gnawed on her lip as she watched Draco's eyes widen when realizing who she was, waiting for him to toss her his cool remark._

_He couldn't look away from her and she relished in being ogled by the boy who bullied her. The blood rushed in her veins, soaring straight to her head as she met his gaze. Her mouth went dry with panic when he took a cautious step forward. Draco just looked so __**captivated**__ by her, she could feel her heart taking a giant leap to the heavens. Yet, it made the pain of his ugly behaviour toward her all the more painful. _

_"GRANGER?" Screeched Pansy, pulling on Draco's other arm, "You... you're... __**WHAT?!**__"_

_"Miss Parkinson, if you would be so kind and restrain yourself, kindly wait with the other students. These two must start us off."_

_ "This is horseshit I am not - "_

_"Oi Pansy, it is just a dance, not marriage!" said a__nother boy who often joined in Draco's taunts, Theodore Nott. Then he caught sight of Hermione. Sharing that same, awestruck, look. "D-Did you just say Head Girl Professor?"_

_"Please escort Miss Parkinson to her seat, Mister Nott. Our Head Girl and Boy need to go."_

_Draco gulped, and Hermione felt her heart soar once more. _

_"Today Mister Malfoy!"_

_She watched in slow-motion, as Draco extended his hand, "Well?"_

_Professor McGonagall huffed, "Now really..."_

_Draco rolled his eyes, and withdrew his hand. Hermione found herself holding back a giggle when she noted the light pink blush on his cheeks, "Grang - "_

_McGonagall knocked him in the shoulder once more, "Bloody hell woman!" He hissed, straightening his robes._

_"Now really Mister Malfoy, this isn't a hard thing to do! I need you to ask Miss Granger nicely."_

_"It is when you're breathing down my neck like a fucking - "_

_"And do curve your language in my presence!__"_

_Draco sighed, "Look, you've done your job, so go leave already!"_

_McGonagall just glared, without moving an inch._

_"Sod it all..." Draco mumbled. He straightened his posture, flashed Hermione a smile - uncomfortable at best - and offered her his hand again._

_"Hermione, would you like to dance?"_

_Her heart fluttered as she slipped her hand in his, "Yes, of course."_

_._

"Granger?" he called, breaking her out of her reverie. "You with me?"

She returned her gaze and him, blushing realizing she had completely zoned out.

"Um, no sorry, what did you say?"

He flashed her a grin, the very one that always did something to her heart. "I said, interesting choice in colour of dress, I never depicted you as a pink wearing kind of girl, but the style, is very you. However, now I'm curious to what or _who _has your attention!"

Hermione blinked. He rarely commented on her attire, _very rarely_. In fact, the only thing he ever _did _comment on, been her hair. Before she found a way to tame her curls of course.

She cast her eyes down, admiring her floor-length, one shouldered, pale pink gown. It's not a very fancy dress, more on the plain side, with a small line of beads along the hem, but it did hug her curves. She noted her wide hips, which wasn't his taste, but she couldn't ignore the hope in her heart when she heard him say, _"the style is very you,"_ like he's known her all her life. That he _thinks _about her.

Perhaps Draco knows more about her than she thought?

She shook her head, not wanting to get too far ahead of herself with such thoughts. "It's nothing. Just a little tired, is all."

"Tired? So what, not gonna snag yourself a bloke to snog at midnight?"

Hermione scoffed and bowed her head, no longer brave to keep eye contact with him. Now he was commenting on her kissing other guys? She really didn't get it. She didn't like how unsure she felt of handling the situation either. Besides, he's the only one she wanted as her first kiss, but she knew that'll _never _happen. She didn't have the proper blood... hair... _look_...

_'Whatever happened to avoiding me?'_

"Um, I'm going home after this dance actually," her voice was soft, as it always did when she felt embarrassed. She convinced herself right at that moment, leaving is her best option. To go home and have a nice little pout of having such a stupid dream, before crawling into her sleep. At least there's the dance to relive over and over again.

"You are?" He stopped dancing, looking at her with disbelief. "What?"

Hermione shrugged, before chancing a glance at him. She felt the pull in her heart when she noticed she had his full attention. Another thing, that very rarely happened.

"Yeah I... I have some stuff I need to catch up on so..." she offered him a small smile, "Yeah, I'll be leaving shortly." It surprised her how she didn't stutter at all.

"What stuff? Our reports have finished _weeks _ago, Granger."

"Oh it's not work related. I uh, actually want to finish this book I'm reading." Even to Hermione, she knew that was a lame answer. _'Blame it on the proximity!'_

Draco looked like he didn't believe her, "You want to finish a book you're reading...? Now _that's _a lie if I ever heard one! It's okay, I get it you're just shy."

Her stomach somersaulted at his teasing tone about her telling lies. But damn her curious mind, as the question passed her lips before she could relish in the pleasant feeling any longer, "Shy about what?" She watched his lips twitch, and subconsciously licked her lips.

"You don't think anyone _would _snog you, so you figure going home would save you the humiliation, no?"

Blush rose to her cheeks, if only he drank alcohol, then he could at least have reason to act this way toward her! This... _flirtatious _behaviour.

_'Maybe I'm drunk!' _she mused at the idea of getting pissed from goblets of water. Then she relished in the small sweep of his hand shooting up her back. A pleasant jolt skimmed down her spine and to her toes as he resumed their dancing. A fair amount of girls were looking in her direction and whispering among themselves.

"Just ignore them," he said.

Again. He threw her for a loop, once _again_.

"What?" She said, her eyes searching his.

Draco flashed her a bright smile before he leant in toward her ear. Hermione had to chew on her lip to prevent herself from gasping. He's _never _been this close before. Her eyes became glued to his neck, and her nose caught a hint of how powerful his cologne really is.

She felt his breath tickle the shell of her ear, which physically made her body shake. His hand gripped tighter around her waist. The warmth coming from his body enveloping hers.

_'Oh God, I think I'm gonna faint!'_

"They're just jealous, because it's you I'll kiss at midnight and not them," he whispered before pulling back properly.

Having the word 'jealous' associated with her, made Hermione cringe. She knew how ruthless these girls in the office are. Like a bunch of teenagers. Each effectively ruining the other's chance of being apart of his life, even going as low as using potions and spells to make themselves the prettiest of the lot. No, Hermione didn't want any apart of _that. _

But wait, didn't he say...?

Hermione's eyes shot wide, before they dropped to his lips. _'He... he wants to kiss me?' _Taking a few seconds to recoup, and trying her best to remain stoic. _'Definitely gonna faint now!'_

Just then _s_he caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw the lovely and gorgeous Katie Bell, not so discretely bump into them.

"Oh pardon me," she tossed a giggle, "I tend to get quite clumsy!"

And just like that, her moment with him is gone. Draco had placed a hand on Katie's shoulder to make sure she was all right, and seemingly not bothered by the interruption. _'Just like it's always been...' _she thought sadly. She turned on her heel before she shyly, ducked her head and left to join her friend at the refreshments table where she happened to stumble across Fay and Dean.

Fay looking like she ate something sour, "What a killjoy," she said downing her goblet. "Couldn't wait until the end of the song, to make her move, could she?"

Hermione sucked in a deep breath, and swept the tendril of hair behind her ear, as her dream of being kissed by him, went up in smoke. _'He'll kiss Katie now. She's much prettier...'_

Pushing away the dark thought she cleared away the tickle in her throat, "Yes well... that's how it always is..."

"Actually," Dean began, tapping his finger on his chin, "Seems like Malfoy's wondering where you went Hermione, but it's obvious Katie won't have it. Reckon I should help him out and stick my hand out for him to see where you are?"

Hermione didn't have the guts to glance over. It did, only increase her belief that something was _off _about him. So she just helped herself to some water, and gave the wall clock another glance. _11:51pm. _She was with Draco for a little over four minutes, and yet it felt so much longer...

"No don't, I think it's time I call it a night anyway... I have an early day tomorrow."

Fay scoffed, "Hermione _please _we don't even work tomorrow! Stop being so bloody shy and _stay_. Who knows? Perhaps Malfoy will escape her claws and reclaim you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh cut it out, will you? It..." she cast Dean a sideways glance and then nodded, "It was just a dance, and now it's over and done with... it's time to go home." Setting down her goblet, Hermione bid her good night's to Fay and Dean and then left without a glance. Completely unaware of a set of grey eyes following her every move.

* * *

Finally, he found her, or what was left of her. Her pale pink dress billowed along behind upon her speedy exit. This unexplainable pull overrode his senses, encasing a heavy weight within his chest as this _need _to have her grew, that staying here felt so out of place to him.

"I need to go," he said, effectively stopping Katie in her speech about how flexible she is.

"Uh... _what?_"

"She's left."

Katie took a step backward this time, not that happy Draco wasn't paying attention to her, "Who left?"

He licked his lips, savouring that delicious cherry flavour that still lingered. This wasn't right! He couldn't let her leave without him! Without... a kiss.

He didn't bother to answer Katie and just took off.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Ami noted that Draco practically flew out the door after Hermione. Huffing a breath, she raked a hand through her hair. So much for her using the aphrodisiac she brewed specifically for this evening!

Turning herself around, Ami goes to retrieve the goblet containing the desire potion, if only to stop herself once she realized the goblet in question was actually empty!

"What the...?"

She skimmed through the goblets, hoping she got the placement wrong... but it was the strong cherry scent that drew her in. Cherry mixed with Incense and honey...

"Oh no." She paled, shaking her head, "Don't you tell me! Don't TELL ME!"

"What's wrong?" said the soft voice of her friend, and partner in crime of bedding the handsome Malfoy, Marietta Edgecombe.

"He drank it!" Ami cried, her face completely white. "Draco actually drank the aphrodisiac!"

Marietta's strawberry blonde curls bobbed as she tilted her head, "Yet he went home with Hermione?"

Ami cupped her face in her hands, "Oh bugger! How could this happen? I was watching him the entire time! The goblet... I... I set... I set the goblet down and... tried to look for you to tell you it's on, and then he was drinking, but I... thought nothing of it. Really, there's all these water's to choose from!"

Yet something nipped at her brain. Something about him being completely worried of drinking _her _goblet.

"My goblet..." she whispered, more to herself than to her friend. She racked her brain over the conversation she had with him, noting his immediate panic of having drunk any alcohol. Her green eyes widened, knowing he never looked at her.

"Oh Merlin!" She suddenly exclaimed. "He was already feeling the effects!"

Marietta sighed, "Look, it's gonna be okay, right? I mean the effect wasn't supposed to last that long right? And luckily they spent some time dancing, so if we're lucky, they'll just kiss a few times."

Marietta reached over and patted Ami's back. "It'll be okay. Don't worry. There's always another chance!"

Ami scoffed, "_No_ you don't understand! If he kisses her... he's not gonna want to stop! It's _why _I brewed it in the first place! The aphrodisiac acts on _desire_, Mari, the desire to kiss. And a _kiss_ is just the little push one needs before... before they..."

"Shag?" Marietta supplied, swallowing down her own bile at the image of the less than average looking witch with the handsome Malfoy. "And there's nothing we can do to stop it?"

"No... no we can't stop it, because they've already left!" Ami admitted with a frown. "He kisses her, it's over. He'll end up sleeping with her!"

However, little did they know, someone had overheard their entire conversation.

* * *

Hermione tried not to let the tears fall as she neared the Apparition Point. Fireworks shot into the air, signalling to her that the end of the year has come. But she didn't care. No, all she wanted to do, was go home, crawl into her nice warm bed and sleep forever. Have Crookshanks to keep her warm and everything.

Sniffing lightly, Hermione closed her eyes, trying not to envision any other girl kissing Draco at this point in time, and opened her mouth to speak her destination only to feel a hand enclose on her arm.

Hermione squealed loudly as panic surged through her veins. Each and every limb of hers tightening with the fear. Ready to attack, only to stop when the person spoke.

"Shh," cooed Draco. "It's all right, it's just me." The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt him stand close to her body.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She snapped, not bothering to face him. She tried to wiggle her limb from his grasp, but he wouldn't light up his hold. "You make a point of grabbing girls on their way home from work?" Her heart was about to explode from pounding so hard, "Do you have any idea how much that scared me?!"

"I tried calling for you, but you didn't hear me... so I had no other option."

He was calling for her? Why couldn't she hear him? Her ears are always on high alert to Draco's voice.

_'Too much on the mind!' _she reasoned, bowing her head slightly. How could she be so careless?

"You still shouldn't grab me like that." Hermione huffed, trying her best to take calming breaths to soothe her rapid heart. "It gave me such a fright!"

She stiffened, as his hand brushed against her skin, and released a shaky breath as he pulled her chin so she could face him properly.

"Well you shouldn't walk all by your lonesome anyway, especially with how dark and deserted it is," he used light swipes of his thumb in an attempt to calm her, "You have no idea what sort of loons lie in waiting for some... young prey."

She shuddered at his words and again as he continued stroking his thumb against her cheek. Her nose engulfed his cologne when he snaked an arm around her waist, holding her close. Her blood surged through her veins, as she watched him shift his hand up to play with the buttons of the collar of her coat.

"Besides," He continued with a lopsided grin, "You owe me a kiss."

Her eyes dropped to his lips at the prospect of kissing him, if only for a second before she shied away. Watching as the faint snow fell around them, the odd burst of fireworks spreading across the dark sky. It's like being in a movie. Surreal and yet, romantic. Too long she imagined this moment. Wondering what the look in his eyes would be like, what he would say, what time of the year it would be... how his lips would feel against hers.

Her heart was pounding, without a doubt, but... but something still didn't feel right. He looked completely captivated by her on a whole different level than she thought natural. Has someone Confunded him when they were dancing? Did Katie have an accomplice?

_'UGH! Why did I come here tonight? Everything would've been better if I just stayed home!' _Her confused and hopeful heart wouldn't feel so... weighted either.

"What's wrong? You're making it sound like it's a bad thing." He said, his voice portraying his hurt, "It's just a kiss."

But she lost the use of voice. She just stood there, staring at him, trying so hard to wrap her mind on the facts and the situation before her.

"You." She said after that moment of silence. "You're acting so strange!"

"And _you _are blushing. Tell me, Granger, why don't you want to kiss me? Afraid you might like it?"

The air rushed out of her lungs. How... how could he ask her of that? Of _course _she wanted to kiss him. She's dreamt of it for years. And as far as liking it? If it's anything her dreams portrayed, she'll love it. It's the awkward, what will tomorrow bring, is what she's fearing.

He brushed a finger along her jaw line, and Hermione shuddered from the sensation, gripping a hold on to his arms to support herself properly. It felt so light and heavenly she's certain her heart skipped a beat.

"Actually," she whispered, her tongue brushing against her lower lip, "It's more of the fact... we _work _together." Again, she felt like kicking herself for the obvious lie.

Her eyes fluttered once his hand slipped into her hair inching its way to the back of her skull, to cradle her head properly, "We work with _everyone, _Hermione."

And then before she could react, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers firmly.

Sighing into his mouth, her grip upon his arms tightened as she stumbled a bit. _Finally _after all these years, she got her wish, and it felt bloody amazing! She consumed him with no restraint, guiding her hands up, over his shoulders, across his neck - relishing in his shiver - and into his hair. It is just as soft as it looked.

His hold around her waist tightened, sending a fresh wave of sensations down her spine and straight to her heart. His chest feels so warm and strong against hers, and his fingers massaging her skull, sending heavenly jolts to each of her limbs. Her blood singing through her increasingly overheating skin, that Hermione found herself becoming quite light-headed.

_More_. Is all she could think of at the moment, pushing harder, to feel more of him. Rippling muscles of his chest, a rapid heart-beat, burning hot skin, soft lips dancing against hers. His groan of relief tickles over her tongue, enticing a small moan from deep within her. Startled, Hermione released his hair and pushed him back.

Panting and dizzy, Hermione found herself looking at the snow-covered ground once more. Her assaulted lips were warm and prickling. The brisk air, licking against her newly sensitive skin.

"I need to go," she said her voice high-pitched. "It's late and... yes. I should go."

Yet she makes no effort in leaving. Her feet have planted themselves in the ground, holding her steady as his gorgeous eyes roamed over her. Her heart is now pounding away in her throat and before she could even blink, they were kissing again. Her body returning to the heavens, soaring through the air like a roller-coaster, filled with endless twisting and turning. Numbing her brain and nerve-endings, she had no idea which way was up anymore.

After long minutes passed, she started to feel the tell-tale throb in her jaw. The tiny cry of protest to stop. Tugging on little tuffs of his hair, Hermione continued to gorge on his taste. It was getting harder for her to breathe, to think.

When he pulled back to stare into her eyes, Hermione felt herself melting into the show. Too consumed with this... _need _for with him. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving his arms now.

"I don't want to stop," she said, her head whirling.

"We must," he said, licking his lips. Hermione followed the movement and quivered. Her tongue longed to resume its position inside his mouth. "We're in the middle of the street!"

_'Right!' _

Hermione chewed on her lip, uttering the words that only been in her dreams, "Then take me home."

She felt him take a hold of her hand, and then with a _pop!_ they were gone.

* * *

**E/N: **The aphrodisiac has affected both parties. It's like being drunk, but with emotions. (hey if soap operas can have an aphrodisiac... ) As such, Hermione's completely consumed with the idea of being with Draco, so the potion played on that.

I am already half-way reworking chapter two... so don't expect too long of a wait ;)


	2. What Lies Beneath

**A/N: **here's where things have changed, so hope you enjoy the new ride!

Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and followed.

_**WARNING: chapter contains mentions of character suicide and sexual content**__**.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

The second her feet hit the ground, everything escalated. From the sinful touches to toe-curling kisses, everything just felt so good. The blood buzzed under her skin as her gown gave way and fell to her ankles. Hermione pushed herself into him to feel as much of his warmth as she physically could, linking her arms around his neck to keep kissing him before she stilled when his hands slipped up to her bra clasp.

She pulled back before he could open it, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He said, his voice nothing like he's heard before. Sounding both tortured and amazed. "Why are you stopping?"

Her eyes dropped to the row of buttons on his shirt. "I... I've never done anything like this before."

His hands slipped down to cradle her elbows, "Really?"

Hermione felt her face flush, as his thumbs grazed against her forearms, "I... I've never even dated anyone, Draco, what makes you think that I... that I've..." the powerful emotion of wanting to continue right where they left off, complicated her thoughts. Even her eyes fixated on his lips. Puffy and so inviting. She wondered how they would feel against her skin. How _he _would feel against her skin. With that thought, her hands jumped to his shirt, attacking the tiny spheres eagerly until the last one was through and the material gave way hanging over his shoulders like a jacket. Then stopped. Taking giant steps back and staring at her hands like they belonged to someone else.

"God, what is this I'm feeling?" Her voice broken from the shock, "Why... Why do I... no, why are _you _like this? You... You always said I was - " she broke off when the backs of her knees collided with the side of his bed. If possible, she blushed even more.

And again, when his hand cradled her jaw, tilting her head to meet his gaze. His unhinged gaze. "I don't know why I feel this way... it's been two years since I felt anything remote to this..."

Hermione's heart cramped at his tortured tone. Sounding more faraway and like a ghost than someone she's known for years.

"But there's just something about you, that makes me want to forget. Forget the pain and emptiness, she's gone."

A hot tear trailed down her cheek, and then they were kissing again. His chest collided against hers, re-awakening that maddening feeling of want. She nearly tore the opened shirt off his shoulders, in her haste. Than explored his skin. He was slim, lean-muscled and completely hairless, with taut shoulders, and a firm chest, he's everything she hoped for. She felt the all too familiar twinge below her naval when he took hold of her head to deepen the kiss as his other hand sat securely on her hip to keep her flush up against him. Doubling her desire even more.

Twining her hands back around his neck and into his hair, she acted upon that rapturous feeling, bringing herself even closer, that the cool metal of his belt buckle on her belly sent a wave of goose-bumps across her skin. Her head, way high in the clouds.

_'God I want him so much...'_

She whimpered when his hand shot into her hair. Blindly plucking the pins that resided there before all her curls cascaded down over her shoulders, and then she lost function of her legs, like she just been lifted into the air. Then her back connected with an unexpected coolness, arching up to him to savour his heat.

Tearing her mouth away from him from the lack of oxygen, she tried her hardest to focus. Blinking the odd time, she stared up at the man hovering above her, completely paralyzed.

His pupils have dilated, lips partly opened as he drew in one deep breath after another, face flushed, and hair a complete mess. All signs of his pain now gone. The heat from her body gradually seeped into the sheets below, but it did nothing to calm her rapid heart. She felt his weight all around her. One hand at her waist and the other just next to her face. She didn't dare chance a look at her legs, or rather she _couldn't _look, she knew of their positioning and it embarrassed her. Almost as being _half-naked _did.

"God you're beautiful," he whispered before he kissed her again.

Her centre unexpectedly rubbed against his, as he shifted closer. The stiffness of him had her trembling. He felt big... not that she had anything to compare it to.

She swallowed his groan as her fingers grazed his arms, to land on his back. Feeling the gentle rippling muscles when he moved his head to feast on her neck. Arching her back a second time, she pushed her hips up to feel his erection once more, biting her lip and releasing a tiny mewl. It felt so good for her, having Draco on top of her like this, touching her in such an intimate way, she couldn't believe she had doubts before.

With that in mind, she slipped her hand down to grab a hold of his belt. Spending not nearly as much time on his shirt to get it unfastened, she tossed the belt to the side, gripped his trousers, then jumped as his hands enclosed over hers.

"Not yet," he said, matching her previous breathy tone.

He released her hand, skimming over her ribs to curl around her back, lifting her just enough so he could unfasten the clasp one-handed. Shaking once he stripped her of the item of clothing, she almost covered herself back up, but he was much quicker, snatching her wrists and keeping them still.

"Don't cover up."

Heat rose to her cheeks at his awestruck expression. It felt weird for her to have him openly stare at her chest, weird and a bit... thrilling. She thought she'd be too small for his taste.

She jumped again once his hand cupped her bare breast, as her stomach twisted when his thumb grazed her nipple.

"So smooth," he said in awe, tracing his hand down her ribs, across her stomach, and to the hem of her knickers. She bucked from his touch, and swallowed thickly at his grin, "And responsive..."

Actually she was just ticklish, but her fear and nerves rendered her voice useless.

He brushed his fingers across the hem line again, where her hips acted on their own, drawing upward and against his hand.

His eyes returned to hers, "May I?"

She gulped, shifting her gaze down to watch his hand skirt around her skin. If he was asking what she thinks he is... then in a matter of seconds, she will be completely _bare _before him. He... he will see _all _of her. See and touch. Or maybe even use his mouth? Her body shook and her heart took off of the idea. She always wondered how it would feel. In fact, if she were honest with herself, Draco is the _only _person she will allow to do that...act.

Taking a deep breath Hermione summoned that inner confidence and nodded, "Yes..."

She grabbed the back of his head and yanked him closer, reconnecting their lips. "Touch me."

In a beat of her heart, his hand was inside her knickers and then into her body. All her muscles tensed right up from the intrusion. Hands gripping his hair tighter, legs clamping his hips harder and her walls locking his digit in place.

She stopped kissing him, as all sensation went south. There wasn't much pain, but it certainly felt strange. A good strange.

He showered her jaw and neck with soothing kisses.

"It's alright," he whispered before returning to her mouth, and then added another finger to join the first, as the pad of his thumb found her clit. "Just relax."

A tiny whimper escaped her lips before he moved his head to her neck, and to her pulse-point. Her hands finding home on his back.

Her heart leapt and her spine tingled as he curled his fingers, changing both the tempo and the amount he inserted (either one or two). Her chest heaved and her vision blurred. Her breaths came out in short and quick pants, each time becoming more high-pitched. Her back snapped and her legs tightened their grip like a vice when he thumbed her clit in tight circles.

All her muscles turned to goo and he still kept at it. Higher and higher she rose as the things inside her started tingling and sensations became more pleasurable. Digging her fingers in his shoulders for that brief second before he escaped her clutches, bent his head and added his tongue to the mix.

Biting back her startled moan, Hermione inhaled through her nose and hummed softly to herself. Concentrating on nothing but what his tongue was doing to her. Circling and caressing the tiny crevices with gentle swipes, before locating her tiny slot, and inserting the wet muscle inside.

_'Oh my - '_

Her thought remained unfinished as her breath hitched. Slowly her hips shifted side to side, increasing the sensation to an even higher state. There was just so much sensation, it was getting difficult for her to breathe, to move, and when he swirled his tongue around that little nub before taking it inside for a suck, she nearly dislodged him off her.

She felt his amused chuckle tickle her flesh and his hair rubbing against her inner thighs, but little else once his lips resumed their position.

She couldn't believe how intense this act could be. How sensitive her clit became. Coupled with the gentle probing of his fingers, Hermione was completely lost. Draco, just knew all the right spots to touch despite being out of practice for two years, but she refused to let the dark thought ruin her bliss. Same went for her tears.

Soon, his tricks quickly spelled her doom. Starting with her toes, she felt the blood explode up her legs and into her brain, finally finding home in her chest, she released a small scream of his name. She was barely aware of the weakness in her legs. The rapid pace of her heart. The constant harsh panting. As her only focus is on the sole fact that she just had her first ever orgasm.

.

_'Damn...'_

Hearing her say his name at a time like that made him feel light-headed. Much like when she gave him the green light to touch her as he pleased. Or finding her with little hair. She felt like heaven, so soft and warm, and tasted as good as her maddening aroma. Now he really couldn't wait to get things going so he could not only get rid of this painful erection, but to see her come undone with his own eyes. To fill the emptiness inside his chest.

Lifting his head, he brushed the hair from his eyes to study the girl he just had the fortune of pleasuring.

Flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, and a heaving chest, Hermione was a vision. His heart already weakening, and releasing it's grip on the thick shield that surrounded it. Draco removed his hand from her body and lowered himself down to her level. Staring into her eyes. Out of practice he might be, but she certainly enjoyed it all the same!

"I...um..." she left the comment unsaid and broke the eye contact from obvious embarrassment. Not that he's surprised, she admitted to not having done anything earlier, but it still upset him.

"Don't... don't be afraid," he said, pushing his fingers through her slightly damp curls, to cup her face. "It's completely natural to feel... this way."

He watched her suck in her lip, too inviting for her own good, with her innocent look, filled with unspoken trust, and before he could help himself, he was kissing her again. Groaning when she didn't push him away, as he expected, and groaned again when her arms linked about his shoulders to deepen the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her.

_'So passionate...'_

After long pulls of lips, Draco moved back, resting his forehead against hers, and trying his best to fight off the building desire to take things too quickly. Her gentle sweep of fingers against his shoulder-blades did nothing to help his situation. So gentle and timid, like she wasn't sure what to do with them.

"I'm nervous," she said after a few minutes of silence. "It's... going to hurt isn't it?"

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her eyes were stubbornly facing the wall. He licked his lips, enduring another dose of her sweet taste before answering her question.

He curled a finger under her chin to draw her back toward him, "Just for a bit, when your muscles adjust to fit me. Grip on to me as hard as you can if you must, I don't mind," he hummed at the idea of her nails digging into his shoulders or back. He wouldn't doubt Hermione would mark him, she certainly has the nails for it.

Chewing on her lip, Hermione gave him a simple nod, and he shuffled away from her so he could take off the final piece of clothing. Only one thought zoomed over his head, he really hoped he doesn't blow it too early.

_'Then just have her again to make up for it!' _sang the small voice in his head.

He shivered, now _that_... would be nice. Spending all night dedicated to sex. He doubt Hermione would disagree. Especially if she has discomfort during the first time. He would have to make it up to her for sure.

With that in mind, he returned to the bed, frowning when Hermione had tucked herself under the covers.

"Love," he crawled over her, placed a hand on her clenched fist in the sheet, "What did I say about covering up?"

"Actually I just... um... got cold."

He fought off a grin of her awkwardness, and just ducked his head, keeping an inch between their lips. "Is that right?"

He felt her shiver, and saw her throat dip on the deep swallow. That action gave his head dangerous thoughts, and when her tongue peeked from her lips in a nervous swipe, his cock twitched almost painfully. Oh how wonderful would that be if she pleasured him with that tongue the same way he did for her? He shook his head. No, now isn't the time to think of that. Actually he found an odd delight in exposing her body for a second time.

She swallowed again before he bridged the gap, pressing his lips against hers.

Hands working quickly to tug the sheet down and off her, until they were flesh on flesh. He maneuvered her legs about so he could settle himself between them, where his rock-hard length brushed against her still damp folds. Her gasp danced over his tongue alerting all the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. Merlin that is such a delightful sound. He planned on having her make more of them before the evening's over.

Placing her arms on his shoulders he trailed his kissed down her neck and down to her ear where he whispered, "Put your legs around me."

She hummed in agreement, closing her eyes as her legs came to his hips, and feet in the space between his calves.

"Don't close your eyes either," he whispered gently, when he positioned himself at her entrance, "I... I want to see you."

He watched her furrow her brows, as her slick walls drew his tip into her.

"Hear you..." he croaked, just barely over her sharp cry. There was some resistance there, but only for a second before the gave way and he entered her fully, "Oh fuck!"

Blush splashed all over her face and chest before she opened her eyes. She was so incredibly tight and snug, he found it nearly impossible to move a mere inch, but damn if Draco ever felt anything more exhilarating. Definitely on the edge of losing it.

_'It's been too long...'_

Her nails dug deeply into his flesh, and her breaths came out quickly. Much like his own. He touched her hip, her stomach, breasts and then her face. Running his thumb across her cheek, he held her gaze for a moment, portraying his regret for causing her the discomfort, before he bowed his head. Waiting for her to give the okay. Praying it will happen soon. But what a glorious sight to see all seven inches of himself sheathed inside her to the hilt. Her vibrations roamed over his length, matching the pulsing in his erratic heart.

It took forever for her to say it, he had lost feeling in both arms and legs.

"Okay..." her voice stronger, and tickling his fringe, "You can m-move now."

He almost didn't want to, being too nervous himself to hurt her more, and didn't start until she tried shifting. So with careful ease, he started to move. She feels just as euphoric going in as it did coming out. So slick, and hot inside, it took all his strength to keep his pace steady, but he had to, if he wanted her to enjoy this and to prolong his release.

Once her breaths became longer and laboured, and her grip on his shoulders slipped to his arms, he quickened his rhythm. Her legs shifted and extended. Her back arched and her eyes rolled. She really was sensational to watch.

Then much like he did with his hand, he changed his tempo. He went from fast to slow, full strokes to shallow, gentle to hard (but not overly so), all while watching her to see which action elicited the best reaction. Made the best noise. Hard and deep made her arch her back and claw at his skin with those tiny groans. Fast and shallow made her hips shift and her legs tighten around his waist with those high-pitched whimpers. Slow and gentle made her eyes roll, and squirm with those barely there sighs. He found it hard to stick to just one, and just mixed it up instead.

Soon the effort became too much for him, and his arms buckled, bringing his face right up to hers, and her breasts flush against his chest. Her walls squeezed and fluttered, adding enough stimulation for him to reach his end.

"I can't..." he grit, and with one last thrust forward, he shuddered; spilling his release into her.

She shifted, as if savouring the connection, by possessively locking her legs around his hips. Her startled cry made all his bones tremble. He barely had enough energy to support himself properly, but he needed her to find her own pleasure. To watch her come undone.

He moved a hand down in between them, and tweaked away at her pleasure nub, watching her with rapt attention until she shuddered and wailed.

"Ah, Draco!" she gasped through her teeth.

"Perfect," he said, gently rocking his hips, watching her twitch out the rest of her climax. His head dropped forward and his entire body became lax, but he refused to let the gravity take him down.

After a few minutes, with sluggish movements, he cupped the side of her face to tilt her chin up. The question was passed his lips before he had a chance to think it through, "You... are you okay?" His voice mirrored his fatigue.

She put her hand on top of his and offered him a gentle smile, "I'm fine."

"Good."

They kissed for about a good minute before his tired muscles nagged at him for rest. He pecked her chin, "Get some rest love," he murmured, fighting off a yawn, "We'll have another go soon."

Hermione blinked, looking completely awestruck. "Y-You want to... to do it again?" He swept a finger along her cheek, reveling in her slight tremor, "Now?" she whispered in a small voice.

He ever so carefully removed himself off her body to settle down next to her. Propping himself on his elbow to keep eye contact.

"Give me thirty minutes, or maybe more. It's been a while..." Reluctantly covering her back up with the bed sheet.

"But you... you still want... want..." she tucked those sheets under her chin.

Draco tilted his head, "More?"

She gulped, blushing harder than before. He wrapped one of her curls around his finger, "I tell you what, get some rest, if we are still awake and you're up to it, then we will have another go." He kissed her shoulder, "If not, will just continue this tomorrow night. Or... the morning." He grinned again, "Hmm, now _there's _an idea... can't fathom a better way to start a day."

Hermione shuddered when he curled his hand around her middle.

"Draco I - "

He cut her off with his lips on hers. "Rest, love. That means your brain too."

Then he finally settled down on the bed.

After two minutes, he was out cold.

* * *

_Morning_

Hermione groaned to herself, shifting and stretching on the bed before opening her eyes, catching the sun's reflection on the nearby mirror. Her head felt like it was under attack by one-hundred Hippogriffs.

_'Strange... I don't recall drinking any alcohol...'_

She rubbed her forehead and propped herself on one hand. Her chest felt weighted, as it always did after she had a dream about Draco. But never was it anything so... intimate. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks of what happened in the dream. How he touched her, kissed her... even pleasuring her. Shuddering, she gripped the sheets closer to her body only dimly aware of the dull ache between her thighs. A _phantom _ache she told herself.

The cool air of the room flicked over her skin. She grabbed the sheets to pull them over, but met some resistance instead. Hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She wasn't alone. Closing her eyes, she summoned all the courage within herself to look. Praying it wasn't anyone to compromise her job. Once spotting the flash of blond hair and fair skin, all the colour drained from her face.

Draco.

She is _in bed _with Draco!

Widening her eyes she looked under the covers to see herself without any clothes.

She was _naked _and in bed with Draco! She...

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. Suddenly the dull ache in her core isn't a trick of her mind after all. Judging by the marks on his shoulders and arms, she bet the small fortune in her Gringott's vault, last night _wasn't _a dream. Heck, she wasn't even in her bedroom!

"How did this happen?" She said, running a hand through her hair, trying desperately to piece together what happened before that landed them in bed. She chatted with Fay. Watched all the girls approach him through out the night. Then he asked _her _to dance... then he caught up to her and kissed her under the fireworks. Merlin, her lips still hummed, she's certain they bruises coated them. Much like his back and arms.

"Good god, I did that to him?!"

She leant closer for a better look.

Then she remembered his spoken words.

_"Something about you, makes me want to forget. Forget the pain and emptiness, she's gone."_

A cool chill swamped her.

There is only one reason why someone would say such things...

Someone died.

Someone _he loved _died.

She chewed on her lip, watching him sleep away. Looking so calm and peaceful, it broke her heart to know he was in such pain most of the day.

"How have I not known this?"

Tears filled her eyes at how tortured he sounded last night. How the only way for him to _not _feel was to focus on passion. A passion he never once showed another. Not even to the girls he flirted with at the office.

"Is that why everyone's after you?" She whispered, as one tear fell from her eye and onto her hand, "They want to mend your broken heart?"

A soft moan passed his lips, drawing her attention back to his face, catching his eyebrows twitch - her heart jumped to her throat - but still did not wake.

"What am I doing?! I... I have to get out of here. Before he wakes up."

If she could believe it as a dream, perhaps he could to. Then they could avoid the whole, awkward morning after conversation, altogether.

With that in mind, she tossed off the covers and darted about the room for her under-clothes, found her dress, shrugged on her coat and then made her way out of the room in under a minute, unaware his eyes followed her the entire time.

"Granger?" His voice too soft for her to hear, but he knew it was Granger. He could spot that profile anywhere.

He tries to go after her but his achy muscles drew him back to bed. Whoa that was a bad move. The room began spinning and a cool sweat swept over his limbs and his head felt like it was caving in upon itself. So heavy and disoriented, and her scent... by God, it transformed his heart into a pile of mush. It was so strong and so heavenly, like his room been dosed with Amortentia. There was a sweetness to it, that made his tongue throb and hungry for more.

"What the fuck?" He choked. Then his eyes caught his scattered clothes. Wearing no clothes, in fact, his whole body tingled. Both of his arms are very itchy as is his chest. Removing the cover, he then paled at the sea of scrapes and tiny bruises on his arms and torso.

"You're kidding me..."

He covered his eyes with his fingers and sighed.

"I slept with her?"

How did such a thing happen? He didn't even fancy her that much. But the more he tried to remember the more his head hurt. Why can't he remember? More importantly, why didn't he feel guilty? Is he actually over Pansy?

He didn't even notice his door opening.

"Oh good, you're awake," sneered the steely voice of his father. "And alone..."

Moving his hand, the young wizard regarded his new guest curiously, ready to question why the old man was there, before the Daily Prophet smacked on top of his lap.

"Explain!"

Great, just what Draco wanted first thing in the morning, a grill session. "Can't I have a shower first?"

"Read it!"

Rolling his eyes, the blond bowed his head and read the bold line before him.

_Budding Romance at the Ministry!_

His eyes dropped to the large moving picture. It was of him and Granger kissing outside in the snow, with fireworks.

Then he read the written words below.

_That's right folks, the unclaimed Mister Draco L. Malfoy (age twenty-four) has finally stepped away from the dark cloud when his late wife, Miss Pansy T. Parkinson took her own life two years ago (she couldn't have children). _

Draco gulped. His chest had cramped at reading Pansy's name tossed so carelessly. Even in death she gets no respect. Draco wanted to burn the paper from that line alone, but he forced himself to read on.

_Many witches as of late, tried to mend the attractive and wealthy Mister Malfoy's heart for quite sometime, but it's Miss Hermione J. Granger to come out victorious. __Known for being the only girl to graduate Hogwarts with all twelve Outstandings for her NEWTs (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) except Divination (she had a strong distaste for the subject), this plain but ambitious girl, danced with the Young Malfoy for some time (picture below). __The duo had shared pleasant conversation, which one would consider, flirting if her blushing was anything to go by! __However, the couple was then interrupted by a clumsy, and quite obviously, a jealous witch, where Miss Granger fled the scene. However, The Young Malfoy had caught up to her just at the Apparition point, to give her a proper send off (see image above). Coupled with the scattering fireworks in the sky, the duo earned the top-rank on the evening's best, and most memorable smooch. _

_The Ministry frowns on workplace relationships, but I must say, they have my vote! You go get him, Granger!_

_Your favourite writer,  
Rita Skeeter _

"Associating with Mudbloods, Draco?"

Slowly and cautiously he lifted his gaze, but not his head, catching Lucius' ugly scowl, "Do you have _any _idea what this could mean to us? To me?! I've spent countless years, building up a pristine reputation, and what thanks you give me? You throw yourself at this... filth! It's bad enough you work in close quarters with the girl, but that gives you _no right _to go and do _this! _You need to find a respectable Pureblood - "

He tuned out his Father mid-rant, being too lost in the photo before him. Granger was blushing rather deeply, and her face kept turning away from his no matter how hard his image tried. He got fed up, grabbed her chin, and kissed her. He can recall just how soft those lips were. How silky her hair felt between his fingers. How wonderful her body felt against his. Her hands on his shoulders. His back.

_'Shit...'_

"Draco!" Lucius snapped, pounding his tight fist on Draco's bedside table, "You will not ignore me!"

"What's it matter anyway?" The young wizard spat, shoving the paper away. "It's not like I brought her back home with me." He found his underwear just in front of his night stand on the floor and discretely leant over to pick them up and put them on.

Lucius' lips thinned, "Well thank the Lord for that! I suggest you resign from your position. I have to do some damage control."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Over a kiss? One of which didn't even mean anything?!"

"It sure doesn't _look _that way!" Lucius grit, snatching the paper back up, "You're practically pawing the girl!"

Draco held back the smirk, his father wouldn't say that if he saw the marks she left on his skin. No doubt they will leave scars.

"Like I said, I didn't bring her home so _really _what's it matter?"

"You're causing a scene, that's what. Much like that bint ex-wife of yours selfishly disposing herself - "

It took all his will power not to jump on his Father for that, "_Don't _you fucking talk about Pansy like that!"

Lucius glared at his son, "Then stop this uncouth behaviour. Go to the Ministry, and quit your job before the Minister fires you!"

"Fudge won't fire me." Draco mumbled after a long pause. "Or Granger for that matter. At most he'll just transfer us." Although he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He can't imagine working with anyone as hard-working as Granger.

"And then what? Have an even more pitiful job?" Lucius raised his chin, "Think sensibly Draco. You will work with me."

"I don't need you to molly coddle me. I can fight my own battles."

"_Fool! _Your face is everywhere! All of Europe will see this! Do you _not_ care about your future at all?!"

"Says the man who associated with Death Eaters for most of his life, but do you hear _me_ complaining?!"

Lucius' eyes flashed darkly, "_What _did you just say to me?!"

Draco's expression hardened, "Voldemort's been dead for over twenty years, Father. Stop living in the past! Muggle-borns are among us whether we like it or not. Granger, in particular, is by far one of the most dedicated girls I've ever worked with. It makes my job so much easier to have someone who _cares _along with me! So really, it's not a big deal. Nothing I do is incriminating to my future actually. You did that on your own."

He took his chances, on his Father's blind rage, to not see the marks and got up from the bed. Strolling his way over to his en suite bathroom with his head held high.

Lucius' lip curled, "Do _not _walk away from me, boy! Or I'll - "

"Don't you _dare_ lay a spell on our son!"

Narcissa had entered the scene, just as Draco closed himself into his bathroom.

Lucius scoffed, "Cissa, you... you're awake."

"How could I not be, when you two are shouting like barbarians?"

"So then, you heard how disrespectful he just was!"

"As I recall, you acted the same way toward Abraxas."

"Well surely _you _don't approve of this... this... behaviour?!"

Narcissa inhaled sharply, "Actually, yes. I happen to agree with Draco, a peck with a Muggle-born girl is hardly considered anything destructive. Besides, didn't Severus fancy a Muggle-born at one time? You did not think any less of his friendship then!"

"Friends are different from my own son! He knows his belief and his duty to this family as a Malfoy!"

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Draco roared through the door.

He turned on the shower and stepped right under the sprayer. Sighing blissfully when the hard water hammered against the tight muscles in his shoulders. God his head hurt. Even more so after dealing with his Father and his ranting. Everything he said both frustrated and angered him. About Granger and Pansy...

Especially about Pansy.

So happy and full of life... it crippled him when he later found out she suffered from depression. That because she couldn't have children, she felt less of a woman, failing the one thing her body's built for. He had no idea she wanted children, she never once brought it up. If... if so, they had other options. Adoption. A surrogate. He would've done anything, sacrificed anything, to make her a mother. To fill the void in her heart.

"Forgive me..." he said to no one, running his fingers along the scrapes Granger left.

He thought he would never be with another girl again after Pansy's parting.

He tried again to remember last night, but his headache proved too much, only bits and pieces poked through, of her sighs and touches...

_"Is that why everyone's after you? They want to mend your broken heart?"_

That is exactly the case and he was sick of it. Almost quit his job because of it. In fact, Granger is the only girl who didn't show interest in him and why working with her was so easy.

Well, until they had sex. Now... who knows what tomorrow will bring? She has no idea he saw her leave...

A _pop _brought him out of his reverie, and saw a floating red envelope.

The letter opened itself and the Minister's voice filled the noisy shower stall, "You and Miss Granger are you see me tomorrow, in my office, nine o'clock sharp, to discuss your future with us."

_'Great...'_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Hermione collapsed on her couch in shock. Hearing about Pansy made her blood freeze. Out of the four years she's worked with him, how could she not have known this? When did he get married?

Reflecting back on those years, she could point out each and every mysterious owl he hid, the flirty Floo calls... they were all toward Pansy. His _wife. _Not to other girls in the office, like she assumed.

"He... he had a wife."

Now she felt even more foolish trying to be friendly with him when he was riddle with grief. For liking him.

She crumpled the picture and tossed it to the side.

"I'm such an idiot."

In keeping her head down, she didn't see the red envelope _pop _in the air before her.

"You and Mister Malfoy are you see me tomorrow in my office, nine o'clock sharp, to discuss your future with us."

Her eyes fell shut, her stomach knotting. How the heck is she going to explain what's unexplainable? She didn't know why he suddenly showed an interest in her. He just caught her staring and asked her to dance.

Kissed her under the fireworks and snow. Only now, remembering the most oddest thing of all. His taste had a hint of cherry. One of the things he _hates_.

"Maybe I'm just imagining it."

"Nope. Definitely not your imagination!"

Hermione perked her head up, to see Fay, waving her own copy of the Daily Prophet like an annoying teller trying to sell her something. Her face mirroring the brunette's shock, "Alright you, start talking!"

* * *

**E/N:** Hmm... what will tomorrow bring?


	3. Bittersweet

**A/N:** thus begins a new interaction :) For this change, Theo Nott is his friend. He works in the Ministry as an Obliviator.

Thanks again for all reviews, follows and faves :)

* * *

Chapter 3

The only good thing about going to the Minister's office first thing in the morning, Hermione could avoid all the whispering and finger-pointing, no doubt waiting for her in all the floors below. It made her feel ill that these women would go through such antics to hook Draco, without a care for his loss. When Fay came in her place demanding what happened, Hermione kept tight-lipped about the details and only informed her friend of the kiss. She didn't feel comfortable talking about it, when she herself, can't make sense of it, no matter how many times she thought back on that night. Eventually her friend gave up and the two spent the rest of the day as normal. Watching movies.

Bringing herself to the present, Hermione found herself poised at the Minister's door. Her heart hammering both her throat and chest, and her feet like cement as she inched them forward. Her hand trembled and shook as she grasped a hold on the doorknob.

_'I can do this!'_

Exhaling a shaky breath, Hermione licked her lips, closed her eyes and turned the handle.

Both heads snapped to her and Hermione froze.

"Ah, Miss Granger, do come in," Cornelius Fudge waved a hand to the only empty chair. One Hermione noted was too close to Draco.

"Well you both know why you're here," he said, nodding to the moving photo on the Daily Prophet, "Anyone want to go first?"

Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye that Draco changed his position, stretching out his legs and crossing them at the ankles, and folded his arms. She squared her shoulders, raised her chin, and inched forward to her chair.

"I don't know what you want to hear," Draco sighed, "I mean, a kiss is hardly something to threaten a job over. Now if say, you caught us having wild sex in our office - "

Shocked by his blunt words, Hermione missed her seat, and instead landed right on her tailbone on the floor.

"Miss Granger!" Fudge hollered, standing to his feet and leaning over his desk. "Good heavens child, are you alright?"

"Brilliant," She hissed, more from embarrassment than the pain. Using her chair as an anchor, Hermione pulled herself back up onto her knees and then on to the chair properly, cursing at herself for choosing to wear a skirt for the day instead of trousers. She can feel his eyes on her, burning up her blood and skin, but she kept her gaze on her superior.

"As I was saying," Draco went on, but Hermione could swear she heard his voice drop an octave, "Sex, is more a reason to - "

"I've heard all I need to, Mister Malfoy." Fudge sniped, "I would like to hear from Miss Granger now."

Hermione nearly missed his question, having been rattled from both Draco's words and falling off her chair. She cleared the tickle in her throat and turned to Fudge.

"We're not in a relationship, Sir. N-Never have been. What you saw... it was nothing. An accident, really. It was stupid and incidental, and definitely will not repeat. Our w-work partnership is strictly platonic. Always has, and..." - her heart pinched - "Always will."

"Well I do not doubt that the two of you make quite a pair," Fudge muttered, "But still - "

"I know, Sir," Hermione interjected, "But you have to realize, Sir, Rita Skeeter knows nothing about... us. For her to insinuate something is going on between... Mister Malfoy and myself is... just ludicrous."

She felt his eyes on her then, but she stubbornly kept her focus on Fudge. "A kiss doesn't define a relationship. In fact, Muggles themselves celebrate the evening with a kiss. Said to bring good luck to the upcoming year."

"This is not a mere peck on the cheek, Miss Granger - "

"Nor is it anything sexual." Draco scoffed this time, "So really, why are we still discussing this?! Give us our warning, so we can leave."

"Mister Malfoy, that is enough!" Fudge pounded his fist on his desk. "I am the boss here, and, it will not bode well for you to argue with me!"

"But there's no case here!" He said, standing to his feet, "Skeeter only implied that something is going on because of what she saw! You asked us here to know what happened, and we told you point-blank, nothing is going on. Do I need to kiss someone else for you to realize this?!"

"Sit down!" barked Fudge, but Draco didn't budge. Fudge pointed a gnarled finger, "Take your seat Mister Malfoy!"

When Draco _still _didn't move, Hermione reached over and yanked on the back of his robes, plunking him awkwardly in his seat.

Fudge went on flipping parchments and dabbing his quill, "I do take your word, however - "

Draco was quick to reply once more, "No sex in the office, got it, anything else?"

Hermione reacted on impulse, smacking him right on the leg with her hand with all her might, to which made him look her way, 'Knock it off!' she mouthed, outraged. Her heart going a mile a minute. _'How is he so... casual about this?'_

Fudge's face turned purple, "Mister Malfoy, one more inappropriate word out of your mouth, consider yourself suspended!"

Draco finally did what was asked of him, and leant back in his seat.

"Right, moving on... I will give you two a warning. Should any issues arise and I see a slip in either of your work, such as missed dead-lines, wrong reports, or _slack _in quality, one of you will transfer to a different department immediately! If that doesn't help, then the both of you will be instantly terminated, is that understood?"

"Yes," Hermione said at once. Draco took another minute before Hermione urged him with a gesture of her hand.

Rolling his eyes and tilting his head, the blond nodded, "Fine."

"Very well, dismissed."

Without any hesitation, Hermione stood up and strolled out of the room. Two strides later, Draco caught up to her, securing a tight grip around her wrist. Stopping her from moving another inch.

"Ah!" She squeaked. All the hairs on her arms and neck stood on end when one of his brawny arms curled around her middle.

"Never were a quick runner, Granger..."

His breath brushed against her ear, shooting a pleasurable wave down her spine, reminding her of two nights ago.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, trying to break free. "Unhand me!"

"You seem a bit... edgy today Granger, had a rough weekend?"

The warmth from his body made her knees weak. She didn't have time for his games. Not when her heart's still reeling from his casual comments about sex to Fudge of all people! Definitely not his usual behaviour, and cementing her belief that some trickery's made Draco act in such a way.

"I'm more appalled at the way you talked to Fudge just now!" She hissed, finally escaping his clutches and rounding on him properly.

"Well, it was rather ridiculous wasn't it?" He said, eyes swooping over her once more meeting with her face, "He made it seem like we got caught doing the naughty, rather than a mere kiss."

"Exactly my point! You... you..." Hermione swallowed, furrowing her brows, "Hang on a minute, did... did you actually say, 'doing the naughty?'

Draco flashed her a wicked grin, "Like that one, do you?"

Hermione huffed, shaking her head, "You're ridiculous!" She goes toward the lift only for Draco to block her path.

"And _you _Granger, are blushing! Not picturing me naked, are you?"

Her voice vanished as she caught his wink. Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, Hermione ducked her head and skirted around him to get into the lift. Her heart on the verge of exploding from pumping so hard.

_'I can't believe he just said that!'_

.

Draco closed his eyes as a wave of melon hit his nose, the same scent plastered all over his pillows. What the heck was that about? He never once teased Granger about things, especially when it came to sex! Yet seeing her act all fidgety and blushing, he just couldn't help himself; the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. And don't even get him started on what went down in Fudge's office...

He didn't blame the old man for acting the way he did, he's still trying to make sense of it.

Just like how he can't stop thinking how fantastic her legs look today. Long and shapely, remembering how nice it was when those long limps wrapped around his waist two days ago. So smooth and toned, he felt a heaviness between his legs just thinking about it. And again when her skirt flipped over from her tumble, and he saw her thighs, it made it near impossible for him to walk, but he caught up to her anyway, dragging her close. Having her against him felt wonderful and it took all his power not to have his way with her right here in the hallway.

His heart melted at the thought. What is this strange feeling? Why is he having such dangerous thoughts about her? More importantly, why can't he shake them off? Why can't he stop?

The dull rattle of the lift doors broke him from his reverie. Eyes dart over to her rigid form and her pink blouse. The very same shade as her smalls from their night together. In fact, taking a closer look, he can see the outline of her bra, and with his angle, her cleavage too.

He blinked. Hang on, when did he get so close to her? And... staring at her chest?

_'What am I doing?'_

"F-Forget it," he heard her huff, pink plastered all over her cheeks, "I...I'll t-take the stairs."

She shouldered past him a second time, bolting down the hallway in record time to get to the barely used staircase. The Minister had them put in, when there was a malfunction in the lifts one day, but he never saw anyone use them until right now.

But for her to walk down ten flights of stairs, in _those _heels?

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He mumbled, cupping his head in his hands.

* * *

"Now what are you doing?"

Ami, hunched over her notes, barely looked up. "What's it look like, Mari, I'm seeing where _you _went wrong with the aphrodisiac!"

"ME?" Marietta scoffed, "'I'll just ask him to dance and all will be forgotten!' remember when you said that? That he'll see you and will want to spend the night with you? Yes, so... _not _my fault, that's all _your _doing. I reckon you tried the flirty route... but obviously failed miserably!"

Ami sneered, "I am more than capable of being flirty, Mari."

"And yet Draco went home with Hermione?"

Something dangerous flashed in her emeralds as she rounded on her red-headed friend. Marietta raised her hands in s mock surrender, "Look, I'm just saying perhaps you... you tried to hard. I mean he hasn't dated _anyone _in two years Ami - "

"I am aware of that, Marietta!" the blonde pounded her fist, "But as I was going to say, I... _didn't _do anything. Before I could ask him, he... he just went straight to _her_."

Marietta chewed her lip, watching her friend rant away.

"So that's why I am going over everything to see what went wrong! How... how he would just..." Ami gulped and shuddered, "It's gross. Seeing her with Draco like that. Makes me want to gip."

Undeterred, Marietta just shrugged, "Well I warned you, something that strong needs special care, Ami."

"Well _bully _for you! Want a medal?"

"Now Ami I was just - "

"Here," Ami slammed the folder right into Marietta's chest, "I've done all I can, you check it. I have other work to do."

Marietta studied the folder long and hard before looking back to Ami, "And what, pray tell, would _that _be?"

Ami raised an eyebrow, "Why a counter-potion of course."

"What do you mean _counter-potion_?" Marietta spat, "You said... you told me the aphrodisiac only lasts for twelve hours! He should be long off the potion now!"

Ami ran her finger along her desk, "Well actually, I added a few more drops of your Salamander Blood, so _yes _he is still feeling the affects."

"How much extra are we talking here?"

"Um... fourteen I believe it was."

Marietta felt her stomach drop, "_F-Fourteen_ drops?" She started to count off her fingers, "That makes it..."

Ami smacked her hand, "It'll make it last one week! But I'll be damned if I let _Granger _benefit off my mistake! So get on with it!"

"One _week_? Are you _mad_?"

"Oh come on, surely even _you _think one night wouldn't be enough! It's as you said, Draco hasn't been with anyone for two years!"

"That doesn't give you the right to just... no... never mind what I think! It's disgusting that's what! What you did, is disgusting!"

"Now it's disgusting?" Ami folded her arms, "You certainly didn't think so when you plotted this out with me!"

"Yes well, I was foolish. Clearly I need my head checked."

Ami rolled her eyes, "No, what you need, is to check what went wrong. Why was it Granger when she was clear _across _the room? He should've wanted me!"

Marietta offered the blonde a tight smile, "Perhaps it was all your _drops _that did it!"

"Don't be daft, Mari. Salamander Blood enhances the drug, it doesn't _change _anything."

"How can you be so certain?"

Ami balled her fists, "Stop questioning this and get a move on already!"

But Marietta didn't budge, "You wanted to know what went wrong, I am just saying perhaps the blood did change the affects! Speaking _of_... " Her eyes settled on the tiny flask before her, "Did he leave any potion behind?"

Ami sighed, "Only about four drops worth, that's not nearly enough - "

"Oh I'm sure we can salvage - "

"We?"

Marietta quirked a brow, "My new co-worker of course, Parvati Patil, started about three weeks ago."

"Isn't she friends with that insufferable Lavender Brown?"

"What does that have to do with anything? We are talking about working on your precious potion!"

"Need I remind you, how those two used to act in Hogwarts? Vultures they were!"

Marietta tilted her head, "Vultures? That's a new one. Look, I'm busy with a field case this morning so _yes _Parvati will - "

"You let one drop get to that moron and she'll know what we tried to do!"

"Except she hasn't any proof _you _made it?! Or that Draco was the intended target? So why get worked up? She'll be completely clueless."

"An experienced Potioneer will find out just that!" Ami nearly shouted.

"Okay you're getting all worked up for nothing, Ami. Trust me. Parvati isn't going to know a bloody thing!"

Marietta picked up the tiny flask on the desk, "Now that's dealt with. What will happen after the antidote? What's your plan?"

With a defeated sigh, Ami plunked down on her chair, "Nothing. Once that antidote gets in his system, Draco will think it was just a bad dream. He won't have any obsession over Granger!"

She expected as much, but...

"What about Hermione?"

Ami studied her for a moment, "What about her?"

"Well she'll _know _about it too, you see. Shouldn't she have some too?"

"Actually, no because Draco won't care for her. A perfect revenge, don't you think?"

"For what?" Marietta folded her arms, "What did she ever to do you?"

"It's obvious isn't it? She fancies him!"

But Marietta wasn't convinced, "With what proof? They work together, big deal."

"No, you didn't see the way she looks at him..."

Marietta pulled a face, "What are you, a stalker? Why would you care so much about - "

"Look, stop this! It doesn't matter the reasons, Draco will have the potion and then he'll forget ever liking her. Maybe even hate her!"

"How ambitious of you..."

Ami fixed her friend an irritated look, "That's your belief. Anyway you're wasting time!"

She shoved her out of the office. Marietta huffed at the closed door, then down to the file in her hand. "Whatever you say, Ami..."

* * *

All Hermione wanted to do, was lock herself in her office and bury herself in work. To distract her mind form his scent, eyes, touch... just everything that links her to _that night_. Her ankles throbbed from her rapid pace, going down all those flights of stairs been a _bad _choice, but it was necessary. She didn't trust herself with him in closed spaces, when he's acting _so _obscure.

_'He stared at my chest!'_

Her legs wobbled and almost tripped, but she still went on. Huffing and wincing. And almost collapsed in shock when someone called out to her.

"Hermione!"

Pivoting on her heel she saw Lavender Brown sprinting over to her, "There you are! I've been looking for... are you alright? You look all red and..." She pulled a face, "Sweaty. Not gonna be sick on me are you?"

The brunette shook her head, "Once I have some water, and a quick _Scourgify_, everything will be okay."

Or she hoped. She didn't know what will come of Draco next when he reaches their office.

_'Maybe I'll take a personal day... and then start to work on his symptoms.'_

She felt a firm _whack _on her arm. Giving Lavender a stern glare, "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You're not listening to me! I have something important to tell you! About... about Draco!"

Hermione's stomach flipped at his name. Then again from the way he looked at her before she took off down the stairs. However, despite having been in the same dorm room for seven years, Hermione never got that close with Lavender or her friend Parvati, but she didn't hate the girl. She just can't tolerate the blonde's need to gossip.

She put a hand to her forehead, "Look Lavender, I really need - "

"I can't wait! Hermione, please, you have to hear this! Can... can we go in your office? I mean... Draco's not in there is he?"

Hermione shook her head, "Um no, he... he's out."

"Do you know when he'll be back? Cause... well, I kinda don't want him to hear this... not yet anyway."

Hermione whined, she really didn't want to talk about him, and to Lavender of all people, "And you want to do this now?"

"I am about to head off to the Mountains. Reports state twenty rogue Centaurs have built a home there, they um..." Lavender giggled, "Well it's actually very funny. They want to watch the meteor shower. Which is quite odd as it's January and that kind of stuff happens later in the year, like August I think, "

Hermione groaned, "Lavender, you're rambling!"

Lavender blushed, "Sorry, sometimes I get a bit carried away."

_'Understatement of the year!'_

She knew all to well, Lavender's 'chats' always end up being a half an hour, two if she had Parvati with her. And another reason why she didn't want to talk to her.

"Look tell me later okay? I really need to get myself cleaned up."

"I know, but this can't wait! I really need to discuss Draco with you. Please, can you let me in? It'll only take a minute, I promise!"

Hermione already felt the tension building in her neck. "Lavender..."

"Please Hermione! I know we're not the closest of friends, but it's important! You see it's about... about the party. I... I..." Lavender looked about before leaning back in, "I know who drugged Draco!"

Her breath caught in her throat. _'Did... did she just say drugged?'_

"Wh-What? H-How do y-you - "

Lavender practically shoved her into her own office. Then muttered a quick _Muffliatio _before proceeding, "It was... it was Ami and Marietta."

Hermione blinked once, twice, three times before she found her voice, "What?" Still not comprehending what was going on. _'Drugged? Someone... drugged him?'_

Lavender yanked on her arm again, "Look at me! I... I overheard them talking at the refreshment table. They... they were in a right panic because Draco went after you, right after drinking... I mean he drank an aphrodisiac."

The blonde's rapid speech made it near impossible for Hermione to hear, "What did you say?" Her eyes searched Lavender's. "Dr... Dray..." she swallowed, than winced. Her throat felt a lot more dry than she anticipated, "Draco drank a... a _what?_"

The blood rushed right to her ears, muffling all other sounds than her own breathing. Lavender frowned, "A desire drug. At the New Years Party. I... I went to get myself a drink, but two other girls were already there, ex-Ravenclaws, Ami Winters and Marietta Edgecombe." her face transformed into a sympathetic look, "They... they were fighting. Ami went ballistic because she... she couldn't find her goblet with the aphrodisiac. The one meant for Draco."

"An aphrodisiac?" Hermione repeated, her heart slowing down to a stop. No matter how many times she hears it, she will refuse to believe it. "You... you're positive? You actually heard them say it? Ami... Ami and Marietta?"

What did _those _two have against her? They didn't even work on the same floor!

"Have I _ever _lied to you before? Of course it's the truth! Ami went on about him asking about drinking the wrong one, and... and... how the empty one smelt like cherries, a known trait of the drug, and... oh gosh Hermione, I just had to tell you! I saw your picture and what Rita Skeeter wrote about you and... well, I just... I just couldn't keep mum about it! You... you needed to know!"

"A drug. He... he drank a drug..." She knows she sounds like a broken record, but _hell _this is... disturbing information! Her breaths became elevated, a dull throb pulsed at her temple almost blinding her. "This... this can't be happening! You... you're lying!"

She didn't want to believe it. No, she refused to believe it. That cherry taste was just a figment of her imagination!

Lavender shook her head, "No, I'm not. I... I heard it from their own mouths! They said it enhances sexual desire! They... they made the drug specifically so they could... could end up with him themselves!"

The dull ache now became like a full-on massacre on her brain. _'Enhance desire? He... he...' _

"No! Not possible!" She sniffed. "You... you're _lying_."

Lavender winced, "Hermione, look I understand it's hard to listen to this, but it's the truth! I... I even researched it for you, well actually Parvati did, because love potions are her expertise, but she said to me, said one of the distinctive traits is... cherry." She took a deep breath before continuing, "The drink will taste like cherries and... and he will be very flirtatious and... he... well, would want to... you know, sleep with you. All the things Ami and Marietta argued about!"

_'No...'_

Hermione shut her eyes tightly. Going over all the things that happened between the two of them. She remembered how he wouldn't let her out of his grasp. Remembered this morning, all his odd comments. Feeling his breath on her neck when he said girls would be jealous of her. And everything else that made their night magical. Butterflies went like mad in her stomach and her skin erupted into a bumpy, shell as she recalled his hands zooming all he could reach. Or did the air just get extremely cold?

She swallowed thickly, but the hard lump in her chest didn't move an inch. Just sat there, growing and getting heavier and constricting her breathing and movement. She barely made it over to her desk, to support herself from falling to the floor. Her legs didn't want to work, her lungs gave up and her head... felt like one-thousand pounds. Everything Lavender said sounded so... wrong.

"Here," Lavender placed a piece of parchment on the desk just under her gaze, "Parvati wrote everything you need to know about the potion."

Sniffing once, Hermione read the paper over and over, again and again, and it wasn't until after a long minute to find her voice again, "Potency relies on the amount of Salamander Blood added. One drop, for every twelve hours."

Lavender joined her side, "The only thing Parvati couldn't get without the potion itself, she can't tell how many drops been added. So we don't know how long he'll be like this."

"They..." her bone-dry throat made her voice scratchy. But what good would _voicing _her concern will do? Hermione shook her head, and decided on ending the conversation. "I mean... I see." One tear escaped her eye. She didn't know Lavender took her hands until she faced her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm... so sorry this happened, Hermione, really! Had I - "

"Just stop... talking." She said, pulling away, "I want you to leave. I... I need to be alone."

Lavender bit her lips and turned away, "L-Look I... I just want you to know that Parv and I are here for you, Hermione. We... we can help you get through this."

"I know and, I thank you for letting me know, but I really want to be by myself right now. I need to think."

"Of course... I... I'll see you around, Hermione, okay?"

Hermione just waved her off, more interested in the parchment to give a proper goodbye.

'_An aphrodisiac?'_

_'Triggers once the drinker kisses the intended target...'_

Hermione felt her stomach twist and her head went all funny. Sadly, she thought some trickery played a part in his affections, but never this! This is far worse!

How could those girls target Draco like that? To put their own needs before his?

Her stomach dropped, and her throat convulsed. She felt ill. Disgusted at both Ami and Marietta for doing such a thing. For what purpose? What would they gain out of this? But as angry as she was at them, it didn't come close to the disgust she felt at herself for not realizing the signs. For listening to her heart than her brain.

Now all those blissful memories mocked her.

She sank to her knees and silently sobbed.

_'Thank God I left before he woke up...'_

* * *

Draco made his way over to the food area for his morning coffee.

"Hi Draco! I... I heard you had a meeting with Fudge!"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to face Katie Bell, the same girl who interrupted his dance with Hermione.

"I suppose that you're standing here means you weren't fired?"

Draco smiled politely, "Not this time, no."

"Oh that's wonderful, I... I'm glad. But uh, are you still partners with Hermione? I mean Fudge allowed that?"

He watched her for one second. _'These girls just never quit...'_

"You sound disappointed at that, Bell."

Katie playfully rolled her eyes, "Don't be daft. It's terrible to work with a new person after years with another. Take it from me. After Angelina left - "

And he stopped listening, busy scanning the whispering crowd for Hermione. _'She must've gone straight to the office then...'_

"Here you go Draco," said the server, placing the cup on the counter, "One dark hazelnut - "

"Can you make it two?"

"That kind of a morning, huh mate?"

Draco turned his head to see the person beside him at the counter, Theodore Nott.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation for another week."

"Changed it. I'll use the other week for my birthday. Good thing I did, too. Can't imagine you would ever tell me you _kissed _Granger! No, make that full-on _snog_. Did Fudge have kittens?"

Draco scoffed, "Pretty much," then collected the extra coffee and walked away, completely missing Katie's put out expression. "It'd be more understandable if he caught us shagging, but _no..._"

Theo coughed up his drink, effectively spraying the side of Draco's face, "UGH!" The blond had to use his shoulder to clean it off, as he couldn't use his hands.

Theo calmed himself before speaking again, "Sorry about that mate it's just... don't say shit like that when I'm about to have a sip!"

Draco shrugged, completely unfazed, "You should've seen Fudge..."

Theo stopped walking, "Wait... you... you said _that _to Fudge?"

"Granger and I just left his office five minutes ago. Had to discuss the _misconduct_."

He pushed the call button for the lift then waited.

"Granger too? Now why did you go and do that?"

Draco allowed himself a private smile, as her tumble replayed before his eyes, _'For reasons you will not know about...' _

"I felt like it." he said when the lift arrived.

"Yeah? So... so you're not... I mean you..."

Draco had a strange feeling on what Theo was about to say, and strangely, he didn't feel annoyed, or perturbed about it. Rather, he wanted to say it for him. "Not closing people out? Going to start opening my heart again?"

Theo shuffled his feet, his eyes downcast, "Something like that, yeah."

"Well... I'm thinking about it."

* * *

Draco didn't know what to expect when he reached their office, perhaps a continuation from where they left off, but seeing Hermione huddled in a ball, crying definitely _wasn't _it. Everything from his feet to his heart immediately froze of the sight.

"What the... Granger?"

He set the coffees down on the desk then placed his hand on her shoulder. Her reaction surprised him. Jumping right to her feet and shrugging him off, "Go away!"

He watched her grab stacks and stacks of papers, and again, before he could think of his next move, he was already standing before her.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

She kept her head down and her files close to her chest, "Out."

"Out where?"

"No place of your concern, now move."

Draco pretended to ponder the thought, "Um... no. Last I saw you, which was _eight _minutes ago, you were blushing from head to toe, now you're a blubbering mess? What gives? Broke your ankle from that death climb with those things?" He pointed to her shoes, only now noticing they were also pink. His eyes journeyed up her legs for a second time that morning.

His minor distraction, however, gave her the perfect opening for an escape. He saw her movement out of the corner of his eye, and on instinct reached his hand out, grabbing hers and sending her papers flying all over the place. Littering the floor and covering their feet.

"You _prat!_" She snarled, yanking away so hard he lost his footing and stumbled, "Look what you did! Now I have to reorganize them!" She crouched down and began picking up all the parchment pieces. A couple at a time.

"Or not," he deadpanned, and with a flick of his wand, sent all the papers back into their original place and even stacked them before her.

Now she's forgetting magic can fix the mess? Now he _really _wants to know what happened here. Before she could escape again, he already had his hands on her back.

"What happened?"

He felt her stiffen under his palms, but he refused to let her go. He decided to join her on the floor, couching down in front of her, "Hermione? Can you look at me?"

"Please..." she whispered, "Just... just let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's gotten you so upset."

He began massaging her shoulders with his thumbs. That seemed to relax her. Her shoulders slumped and her breathing returned to normal.

"There's no point," she mumbled, before meeting his gaze.

He had a sharp pull in his chest from her glossy, blood-shot iris'.

"What's that?"

Her tongue swept over her lips, drawing his attention to them, the trigger in his brain wanting him to bridge the gap, for a taste. To take away her pain.

He shuddered. Again. Those strange thoughts are happening _again_.

"Get away from me."

Her hands came into play, taking a hold of the front of his robes, her knuckles brushing against his clothed chest. A pleasant shudder raced through his limbs, heating up his blood and empowering his heart to beat harder. "This isn't real..."

"What do you mean, it's not real?" He watched her drag in one deep breath after another. Her tear-shed eyes sparkling. Not real? Not if the scratches on his arms and back had anything to say for it.

"I mean you... you don't..." her fingers continued to twist in his shirt. The action reminding him how much he wanted those same hands in his hair as he ravished her mouth. Shit, just thinking of kissing her and he's ready to pounce.

He noticed her eyes shifted to his arm. Giving it a half glance, he bit back the smirk forming on his lips.

"You think that's bad..." He tilted his head, watching the tear trail down her cheek. He cupped her face and running his thumb over the skin. "You should see my back."

It was a delight to see her blush, given how _she _marked his skin in the first place. A little fact, he'll keep to himself for a bit longer, for wanting to take full advantage of teasing her.

"Wh-What? Draco I - "

_KNOCK KNOCK _

Both of them jumped from each other to stare up at their intruder.

Cho Chang.

Draco growled, he could've murdered her for her ill-timed interruption!

"Oh..." the ex-Ravenclaw turned her head, "A-Apologies for interrupting... but I... I am here to give you your Portkey for your mission, Hermione."

Draco felt the angry twitch in his chest when Hermione got up and stepped away from him, "Oh thank you Cho."

He too got back up to his feet, to retrieve his coffee, "What mission?" Then he turned to the files, "Does it have anything to do with these?"

Cho cleared her throat, "I would assume so. One hundred Muggles spotted some of our folk having a game of Quidditch at the old Muggle Olympic Park. The Oblivators are already on the scene, working on the Muggles, so no need to fear about them."

He stood close to Hermione, wanting to keep as much contact as possible without being pervy. Then passed her, her coffee.

She whirled around to face him, her chest brushing against his arm, "You... you got me a coffee?"

"Might take the edge off," he said with a wink. He watched Cho narrow her eyes at him, but he refused to comment on her about it. It was _her _bloody fault for sauntering in the office unannounced.

"Is that all?"

"Didn't you read it?" Cho scoffed, "Honestly, you're the expert here, not me. Here," she held out the broken slinky wrapped in a cloth for Draco to take.

"Sorry _doll_, we've been busy with our _personal_ business than some pesky - " the harsh jab in his ribs cut him off.

"Stop it!" Hermione said, stepping away from him. He wouldn't have it though. He reached out and curled his arm around her waist dragging her back and up close to his side. His heart thundered and his pulse jumped when she tried to squirm away, but it only made him want to hold on to her harder.

"_You _stop it."

"Wh-What are you, _twelve?_" Her high-pitch tone made him wince. "I said let go!"

He wanted to do anything _but _let her go. He moved his mouth close to her ear, "You know, you're awfully feisty when you're... edgy, if that coffee doesn't help, perhaps _I _can help ease the tension?"

Hermione squeaked and stiffened in his grasp. Chang looked like she swallowed her own tongue. "I think I'll just leave the Portkey here and when you two are ready... I... I'll just be outside."

Draco turned his head to Cho and snapped his fingers, "No need for that Chang, we're leaving. Granger's just a bit out of sorts at the moment she'll be fine when we head off. Hand it over."

Hermione, still too stunned to make a move, only watched with curious eyes, as Draco held on to the Portkey with a firm grasp. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there like some bug-eyed pixie, or are we doing this?"

"Bug-eyed pixie?" Hermione echoed, her jaw slack.

Draco flashed her a wide grin, "Your resemblance to that bint Lovegood is uncanny, Granger, do you really think that low of me?"

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not..."

Despite her cheery attitude, he still saw the underlining sadness in her eyes. _'I wonder what made her so upset...'_

He downed the rest of his coffee then tossed it in the rubbish bin.

Cho stifled a giggle behind her hand, "Okay you two, that's quite enough! The Auror's can only hold off the Muggles for so long!"

"Right!" Hermione said firmly, looking right at Cho, "You're right, sorry!" She set down her coffee and faced Draco, "I'll finish that later."

Draco rubbed a finger over his lips, to cover his smirk.

"Well get your coats on, and I'll set up the teleportation," Cho's voice chimed as she waved her wand around, making the broken slinky glow orange for a second, "Safe travels to the both of you."

And she made her exit.

Hermione cursed at herself for being all thumbs when it came to putting on her jacket.

"Here, allow me," Draco said, helping her put on her coat. The memory of his hands touching her shoulders been too fresh for her, and so she immediately stepped out of his grasp. She didn't ignore the skip of her heart when his finger brushed against her neck.

"That's okay, I've got it now!" she said, fastened all the buttons, made sure her wand was secure in her pocket before she chanced a look at him. Her heart dancing in her ears.

He held out his hand for her to take, like he did for their dance.

_'Oh Merlin, give me strength!'_ she tentatively reached out to grab his and with a whirl, the two of them were out of the office.

* * *

Landing on the solid ground a mere seconds later, Hermione's knees buckled, and she would've went head first into the ground if it weren't for Draco's hold around her shoulders. She quaked and her stomach swirled, like it had from their Side-Along Apparition, yet this time they landed in the middle of a forest, and not in his bedroom.

_'No... don't think about that!' _she moaned silently to herself as his scent left her feeling light-headed.

"Um..." is all she managed to say, trying her best to escape his grip, but he wouldn't let her go. "Do you mind?"

Raising an eyebrow, Draco tossed her his best smirk, "What, we share one kiss and you can't hold my hand?"

The blush spreading across her face, had him feeling really good. He inched his way closer.

"Ugh can't... can't we just forget about it? You know... pretend it never happened?"

His smirk vanished from his lips, _'She's not serious... is she?'_

"Now just a moment here. You're saying you regret it? I thought that was just a line to Fudge."

Hermione felt her heart leap into her throat. She looked into his eyes for long minutes before finally nodding. She couldn't ever accept what happened between them, as it only happened because of the drug's influence and her weak-willed heart.

"Yes, I do regret it." Her own voice sounded foreign to her ears, her heart even broke a little. "It... it wasn't..." she quickly searched her mind for the proper word, one that would express her feelings without giving too much away, "Right. What happened _wasn't right_."

Her words had everything inside him freeze. He knew right then and there, she didn't mean the kiss.

"Y-You think so?" His blood ran cold and a sharp chill ran down his spine, no longer in the mood to act playful.

"I _know _so, Draco. That kiss... didn't mean anything. Just... an unfortunate circumstance. Now please let me go, we have a job to do." In truth, she wanted to avoid the topic altogether. She needed something good to focus on. Something... productive. Not standing here dwelling on a broken dream.

Draco frowned, watching her stalk off. Her words from that night ringing in his ears.

_"I... I've never done anything like this before."_

_"Why... Why do I... no, why are you like this? You... You always said I was - "_

Annoying.

Insufferable.

Bossy.

...Ugly.

And any other upsetting word in the English dictionary he used for his distaste in her over the years.

_"It didn't mean anything..." _

His cement coated heart shifted.

Not if he can help it.

* * *

**E/N:** There you have it! As you can tell, I am going to have more characters into play. Daphne will not make an appearance, instead I made Ami the evil one. Oh and Draco didn't mean to ignore Katie, he just doesn't like her all that much, lol, and also his friend just popped up... he couldn't just ignore him!

Yay research! Given this story takes place in 2005, the Olympic Park in question was from 1948.


	4. Crash & Burn

**A/N:** I changed the title of the story, because of the new route, it fits better I think.

* * *

Chapter 4

By the time Marietta arrived at her office, she tossed the papers right into the trash and magically burned them. It was around Halloween when she overheard her boyfriend, Theo, chatting with Draco about the most peculiar thing - Hermione. The blond had dreamt of the Muggle-born on several occasions over the course of six months, each time leaving him feeling more conflicted. Almost like he felt ashamed for having feelings, but Theo encouraged his friend to embrace them, that Pansy would _want _that of him. To move on. To find happiness. Why else would she haunt his subconscious?

So in those two months, Marietta kept tabs on Draco's behaviour. Watching how he interacted with other witches. Watching how he stared at Hermione when he thought no one was looking. How close he stood to her during morning meetings. How he... kept turning down those brave enough to ask him out. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore, and about the time she tried to coax up a plan to bring the two together, Ami came to her about _her _plan.

Marietta felt sick of the plan, and while it wasn't the ideal way to bring the two of them together, she couldn't have Ami steal him away. So she asked Parvati. The brain of love potions, how one can make the drinker fall for someone else instead of the brewer. And the answer was simple. A hair. So in using the brunette's hair brush, Marietta did just that. She added the hair before she had to pass off the potion to Ami.

Now having learned the effects will last one week...

She raked a hand through her strawberry-blonde curls, "Oh well, I'm just glad it worked."

.

She had one more hour before she can go home and work on a counter drug. While she wanted more than anything for Draco to pay her attention, _this _wasn't what the Muggle-born had in mind. Thankfully he was still in the showers cleaning off, so Hermione had the room to herself to work on the report. She amazed herself for how long she kept her front. Save for the one slip up when she couldn't remember the spell for Banishing people, and Draco had to step in for her. She instead, busied herself with filing charges to those responsible for the Quidditch game in the first place. While most would frown on the simple task, she was grateful for the easy work. Her brain needed the break.

Signing off the parchment, Hermione pulled out of her chair to leave. Reached the door, all to see Draco on the other side in all his freshly clean glory. Hermione allowed herself ten seconds to take him in. From his flyaway hair to the top two buttons of his midnight blue shirt undone and the silver chain underneath, to the half-tucked hem, to the rolled up sleeves and his lightly scarred skin, Hermione felt her throat go dry.

"Good you're still here," He reached over and took the file from her grasp. The tiny skin contact sent an electric zap up her arm and straight to her chest. Her breathing became ragged as his fresh scent mixed with his woodsy cologne permeated her sinuses, and her knees wobbled as she fought off the urge to forgo her previous rule of keeping her distance and ravish him.

"I... I'm finished with the report." she said, her eyes transfixed on his hands as he flipped through the pages. She never noticed how long his fingers were and couldn't help but remember how they felt on her skin. How they pleasured her. She became light-headed and so stepped back from him. "I... I was just on my way to hand that to Fudge."

"I can see that..." he walked around her. She shivered when his arm grazed against hers, sparking goose-bumps all over her skin. "But first, we need to talk." He tossed the folder on to the desk before taking a seat on the corner of said desk, and fixed her with a curious look.

"There is nothing left for me to say," She exhaled, now able to relax with Draco at the other side of the room. She put on her best indifferent look before she faced him though. She _had _to stay indifferent if she wanted things to work in her favour. She couldn't stomach an emotional conversation.

"So if you plan on keeping the files ransom to get me to talk to you, you've wasted your time. I'm leaving."

Turning on her heel, she went to leave the room, only for the open door to swing shut with a loud _slam_ and _click_ for a lock. "Blast!" she growled through clenched teeth. Unlike Muggle doors, the Ministry ones hold no lock in the knob to physically turn, so she couldn't escape without her wand.

She searched in her hidden pockets for that stick of wood, only to come up empty-handed. Shoot. She left her wand on her desk.

"Looking for this?"

She closed her eyes, counted to five than chanced a glance ever her shoulder in time to see Draco park himself atop his desk after having retrieved her wand.

"Not very smart of you to leave _without_ your wand, love."

Her heart lurched from the endearment. Her eyes watched him twirl the stick of wood along his fingers with gentle grace that had her thinking about them on her body again. She shook her head, took a deep breath than met his gaze head on, "_Accio _wand!"

For a second her wand slipped from his grasp, but just as quickly, he snatched it back, muttered something under his breath than stuffed it under his leg. Using his weight as a block for her to try again.

"For once playing Quidditch all those years ago actually came in handy," he flashed her a wicked grin, leaning back on his palms. "Guess you'll have to come over and physically get it back from me."

She gulped as his eyes gave her a slow once over. She played off her discomfort by folding her arms and raised her chin proudly, refusing to cower in his presence despite the chaos going inside her mind and body of wanting to touch him, "How mature of you," she hissed. "Fine, talk."

She waited for him to say what he wanted to say, but nothing happened. He just stared at her. She didn't blink, in fear of losing the challenge. Nor even give him a once over her eyes itched for, when he combed the fringe from his eyes. _'Dark blue sure looks fetching on him...' _The flash of movement had her staring at his hands once more, or more specifically, the one finger that beckons her over.

"Come a little closer first." he said, his eyes twinkling.

She wanted to scoff. To refuse. But leaving wasn't an option without her wand. She had to give in. Relaxing her shoulders and stiff posture, she made her way over. Albeit slowly.

_'Keep a level head, Hermione.' _she told herself with each step she took. _'You could be reading this wrong.' _Then stopped, leaning herself against the edge of her desk. A good four feet away from him.

Before she could utter one word, she watched his finger beckon her over again, "Closer."

She inhaled, watching him widen his legs, "Come on Granger, I don't bite."

The air became stuffy for her then. Her face went all hot and her breathing increased to short pants. Fear. She felt genuinely afraid of what would happen when she gave into his request. To stand before him, between his knees. Would he drag her in and kiss her? To prop her atop his lap?

Her heart skipped a beat. _'No... don't think about that.'_

Hermione stiffened once more, folding her arms to block his unyielding stare. Then found her voice, "This is close enough."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you afraid of me, Granger?"

_'Afraid of myself actually,' _Hermione rolled her shoulders, "Don't change the subject. What..." she took a breath to calm her unease, "What do you want?"

She had a sneaky feeling it's about what happened on the field, as forgetting a spell _isn't _like her, but another part, a bigger part, wondered if he'll want to go back to when he stumbled across her weeping on the floor. Normally, he wouldn't care, just accept her need to not talk about it and be done with it. Yet... with the drug, she didn't know what to expect. Would he want to know what made her sad? What could she say in place of the truth? How could she be convincing enough for him to drop the subject? Or, it's none of those things and the drug is simply a _physical _need? Her stomach flipped, if that's the case then she _really _needs to keep things short and leave before things get out of hand. Her heart couldn't take it.

The subtle noise jolted her of her thoughts. Her eyes went back to his, in time to see him push up into an upright position, supporting his elbows on his legs and fixed her with an intense look.

"Loads of things," he said, with an amused expression on his face. Hermione felt the blood rush to her head as his eyes skimmed over her, lingering on her legs before they shot back up to her eyes. It's the same look he gave her back in Fudge's office after that embarrassing moment of missing her chair. She felt very fortunate to have her desk as a support, or she'd be a pile of goo. _'It like he's undressing me with his eyes.'_

"But first you'll tell me why you were so upset earlier."

Right. Like she would ever tell him the truth.

Playing off her discomfort with a shrug, she tucked a strand of fallen hair behind her ear, fully aware how warm her neck and face felt. "Look I get it, you're sour for having to step in for me, but I - "

"Well it's not common for _you _to forget an incantation, Granger. I'm sure even now, you can spout off all the spells used for each NEWT exam for both the written and the practical, but that's not what I asked you."

She huffed, fighting off the urge to stomp her foot from the jibe, "Well I'm fine now. It won't ever happen again. Promise. Now hand me my wand!"

"You're such a liar," He slid off his desk, taking three strides to reach her. Hermione stumbled against her desk, forgetting for that brief moment, she couldn't back away. "Your posture is all stiff, your face is rigid and your eyes are empty."

_'What the...?'_

"Which all say you are _not _fine."

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as he stood a mere foot from her. His fresh scent drugging her into a daze. "You're right, I'm more embarrassed than anything," she grit, more angry how her body's reaction to his proximity than at him. "I know better than to have personal matters interfere with my work."

She really wished he would leave it there and move on; it's not like it happens every single time they go out in the field.

"Still gives you no right to be so abrasive. It's just a question, or are you just afraid I'll judge you or something?"

"Judge me? So I guess that jibe about me knowing all NEWT spells was your way of a compliment?!" Hermione sneered, watching him roll his eyes, "It's a personal matter and I rather _not _discuss it with you." Not when she'll have the counter-potion tomorrow and return him back to normal. "Just... save yourself the headache and drop it."

Draco sighed heavily. The puff of air brushed against her crown, sending chills over her arms and legs, coating them in goose-flesh. "I don't get it. You always say I never listen to you, and yet... here I am!"

"I told you already, it's personal! I... I am not comfortable in talking about it. Can you respect that?"

His brows twitched and his bottom lip slipped into his mouth. One of his contemplative looks, she knows all too well. One which he will do the opposite of what she wants of him. Peachy.

"So I suppose that rules out the whole, _this isn't right_, thing too? I mean that's what you said earlier, in the middle of wanting me to get away from you. You specifically said 'it wasn't right'. And I want to know what that is. Why you feel the need to push me away."

Hermione inhaled, noting just how strong his scent is, how serious his eyes look, "That... that was some... something..." she can feel her blood humming in her veins. He is close enough to touch. To kiss.

"C-Can you step back? I can't think with you so close to me." It took her about five seconds to realize what she just said. Shoot. She basically told him, his proximity makes her on edge. Perfect.

He tilted his head to the side, with a brow raised, "Is that right?"

"You..." she started, but stopped at the sight of his playful smirk. "I mean..." but again, the words simmered away, when his hand came around her waist. Blood went right to her head, inflating her brain with sinful thoughts. Wanting nothing more than to bridge the gap between them and give into the temptation.

But she couldn't. She had to stay strong for both her heart and sanity. What happened two nights ago, is a one time deal, and safely locked in her heart for the rest of her life and never to be thought of again.

Then his thumb grazed against the skin of her hips, breaking her of her wayward thoughts.

"What are you doing?!" She tried to squirm away, but with the edge of her desk digging into her lower back, she only succeeded in wiggling against him. His sharp in take of breath made her shiver. Her eyes zoomed to the windows on either side of the door. Any passer-by can look in and spot them. "S-Someone will see!"

His lips curled into a sly smirk, and his eyes glossed over, and Hermione stopped struggling at once. That is the very same look he gave to her during their dance. Before he leant in close, holding her against his body, and breathed on her neck.

_"They're just jealous, because it's you I'll kiss at midnight and not_ _them."_

Her heart swelled right up and her breath hitched as her eyes zoned in on his mouth. _'Not... good.'_

"No they won't because..." he pulled out his wand, aimed it at the door, and muttered a spell Hermione couldn't catch, too focused on the tiny pulsing in his throat, than his voice. And when he faced her again... God help her, "I made a Privacy Spell. If perchance someone _does _open the door, they will not see us. We are completely invisible to their eye without actually turning invisible."

Floored by the information, Hermione remained poised, her body on high-alert of his next move. "Y-You created your own spell?"

"I _am _Snape's Godson after all." He said, speaking as though it were obvious.

"Wow..." she whispered, now looking at his mouth.

"Right, so..." his hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The light brush of skin made her swoon, "Where were we?"

Hermione blinked, using her hand to keep him at a safe distance, "Hang on, there'll be none of that!"

"Your eyes tell me otherwise..."

Before she could protest, Draco had already propped her atop her desk. Hermione gulped. Fighting off the desire potion is tougher than she expected. _'Definitely intensifies when he's near me...' _She'll use that note for safe keeping for her research later on in the day.

"So what about me has your mind all a fuzz, Granger?"

She watched with a shaky breath, as his fingers played with the hem of her shirt, sending her heart into overdrive every time he grazed against her skin. "Care to give me a hint, or should I guess?"

Hermione kept her head down, waiting to see what his hand would do, but couldn't shake off how he maneuvered himself between her slightly parted legs. _'He is so close...' _Another dose of his scent had her craving for his taste. _'No... I mustn't give in...' _She tried to keep her mind on the potion and what to do with it, if only to keep away the ranging need to give in to the desire.

The muscle in her chest doubled in weight, as his other hand came about her face, to tilt her head up.

His hand felt just as warm as she remembered. Warm and so comforting. She wanted nothing more than to lean into his touch and sigh. Relishing in the singing of her blood and bones. To sink herself into his grasp and have her way with him.

"You're blushing," he said moistening his lips and shifting even closer, there wasn't much space between their bodies.

"Don't," she whimpered, bringing her hands in to push him away. She felt his strong heart ramming against her palm. The heat pouring out and into her arm, energizing her. "This isn't right. You need to back off!" She had no idea why she thought she could verbally break him through his haze, but she couldn't let this happen. Not again. "You'll just regret it!"

"There's those words again," he moved his hand into her hair, massaging her skull slightly, "Regret. It isn't right."

The tears started to show, "It's true. It isn't. You... you don't want me! You just think you do!" She need to act fast. To think of another way to get him to think about his actions. _'Come on, Hermione, think! How can I word it properly?'_

"Is that so?"

Hermione licked her lips, shaking off how his eyes dropped to her mouth. She used a balled her fist and knocked it against his shoulder to get him to change his line of vision. It worked. Breathing deeply to fend off her anxiety, she met him with her best, indifferent look.

"_Yes _it is. Never... you never once showed any feelings, toward me." He goes to speak but she put a finger to his lips, "EVER! So... so..." she lost her steam when he took her hand with his and started to run his thumb along the inside of her wrist, right along the pulse point in a gentle massage. Then brought it up and kissed it. She took a deep breath through her nose, and shifted her legs; the hard wood of her desk started to do a number on her rump, but it's bearable.

"Yes?" He prompted, slowly making his kisses up her arm, his eyes never turning away from hers. "Go on."

She shook her head, unable to reclaim her thought. She never knew _this _would feel as nice as it did. It's just an arm. It helps support stacks of paper work, helps her with wand work and for taming her rebellious locks (well that's more hand work than arm). She never guessed it would be sensitive, and yet here he is, _kissing _the inside of her arm like it's the most natural thing in the world.

And his stare... like he's devouring her. Waiting for a signal or something, she didn't know. Just stared back. Told herself to breathe the odd time, but she did nothing. Didn't shove him away like her brain demanded, or pull away when his hand fell on her knee.

"Right because there _isn't _anything wrong about this, Granger. What Fudge doesn't know, won't hurt him."

After one blink, and he moved from her arm to her lips.

"No," she croaked, moving her head just in time to avoid his attack. Her eyes tightly shut when his lips moved along her jaw and down to her neck as he began stroking her leg, higher and higher. Her pulse spiked as that same hand slipped up to her waist, and barely held back the moan when that same hand shot up her spine, and moved his kisses to her pulse point. A new wave of pleasure ran through her, making her knees shake and her toes curl.

But it wasn't right.

She _had_ to push him away. To keep what was left of her resolve. To save herself from the inevitable hurt. But Godric, it felt so good being flush up against him like this, she couldn't form the strength to do any of those things. Her hands acted on their own accord, roaming over his clothed chest to his shoulders, as he moved his head then, and connected their lips in a bruising kiss.

A tear slipped out of her eye as her legs secured her hold about his hips, _'Oh...God, what am I doing?'_

.

Her skin is as soft as he remembered. Her scent as heavenly. Her kisses as addictive. Merlin, it was all too easy to take her right here, right _now_. It didn't matter if he felt conflicted earlier, or he's plain confused how wanting her came about, he knows one thing for certain - it's not going away any time soon. She looked so bloody captivating, he couldn't hold back any longer. He _had _to have another taste. He would question his approach later, but now is time for reveling. To savour the moment. To prove to her that it wasn't a one-time thing.

Her tiny whimper made his ears buzz, and his blood hummed when her nails scraped along his scalp. Before he dipped his head and went to her neck, his fingers working quickly on her shirt buttons. Her gasp of air tickled the hair against his ears, and sent a long shiver down his spine and straight to his toes. It all felt so natural, so right and perfect, he couldn't believe he kept her at arm's length for as long as he did.

But then she pushed him back.

"Stop!" She panted, face completely flushed. Her chest heaving, and what a lovely chest it is, trapped in a practical white bra. Her swollen lips, and semi mused hair gave her that thoroughly snogged look, and _fuck _he wanted her badly. To lock her up in his room for eternity.

He frowned when she rapidly fastened her shirt, "This is wrong..."

There it was _again_.

"That's the second time you said that, mind telling me why this time?" And he _really _wanted to know. It's not like he put his hand in a forbidden place. She was enjoying herself as much as he was, after all.

Until he looked into her eyes. Her pained expression felt like a Quaffle in the gut. Hard and lingering. So sad and disappointed... was that a tear? Perhaps he should mention he saw her flee from his bed half-naked, then maybe... just _maybe _she wouldn't act so weird. More accepting of what just happened. Then again, having sex with a co-worker, especially one in the same department _and _office, is enough to make anyone act all awkward, and certainly not the best topic opener. Whatever the case, he didn't like seeing her look so forlorn.

"Hermione?" He went to touch her, but she already hopped off the desk and skirted around him toward his desk, to what he only assumed, to grab her wand.

She took that and her files then made her way to the door.

"Hey!" He hollered, latching onto her shoulder just as she reached the knob.

"Get off me, Draco." She muttered, shrugging her shoulder, but he just held on. He would be an utter fool to let her leave. _Again_.

"So you're just going to run away?"

"It's for the best. I... I shouldn't have let it happen."

Annoyance flashed through his grey iris', "Just like New Years?"

She stiffened, but kept her head completely forward. "You ran away from me then too."

"Wh-What?"

This was his chance. He can tell her what he knows and to heck with the awkwardness, or he can go the safer option, and just stick to their kiss. Combing a hand through his locks he grit his teeth and shook his head. Yeah right, if he wants to get to the bottom of this, the former is the better way to go.

"But only because you thought I was asleep."

"You..." once again, her voice died in her throat. He tugged gently on her shoulder, pivoting her around to face him properly. Eyes still glossy from tears, and lips still puffy from kissing, it took all his strength not to pounce and resume their snogging session.

He watched several people rush by their office windows, but with his Privacy Spell in place, neither looked in their direction. "I also don't make it a habit to sleep naked in the middle of winter, and with you milling about for your clothes, doesn't take much for me to figure out." And all the blissful images to go along with it, but kept that tidbit to himself.

Much like how he's fantasized about her, even at time wanted to ask her out, but it all felt too soon. He lost his wife just over two years ago, surely it didn't feel natural to feel something for another girl. However, until two days ago, those closet emotions have transformed into something fierce. He really didn't know what to do with himself. Case in point, right now. He couldn't let her leave. Saying things he never dared to say to her face.

The files scattered to the floor for the second time that day, but he paid them no mind.

"So tell me why. Why did you leave? Or better yet, why do you regret it?"

Her lip quivered, and moved her eyes away, "Because I know you don't... like me like that."

"Are you being serious right now? As far as _I _can tell, just a few minutes ago, we were well on our way for a repeat performance, Granger, what more proof do you need that I - "

"Don't!" She put her hands over her ears, "Don't you dare say otherwise!"

Her fearful tone, sent unpleasant chills down his spine.

_'What is she so afraid of?'_

He pulled her hand from her ears, and secured a tight hold around her wrist. Not to hurt, but just enough strength to keep her from escaping. He _had _to see this through to the end. _'__Fudge and his sodding reports can wait!'_

"Why not?" he said, using his other hand to defend himself from her attack. "You obviously feel the same way about me."

Her struggles stopped. Her face twisting into one resembling immense pain. All scrunched up and wrinkly it made him feel ill. "No you don't!" she whimpered, eyes watering. "You don't." She repeated, voice stronger now.

He wanted to know why she thought that way. That she's ignoring what _almost _happened.

"Granger I know - "

"Release me," she said firmly, once again struggling to break free. "I have to get those papers to Fudge."

"Bloody hell woman I am trying to - "

"And I said _don't!_ I don't want to hear what you have to say! It's all lies anyway!"

Lies? His heart cramped. She thinks he's _lying _to her?

"It's not a lie!" he muttered, now holding into her shoulders, "For months I've struggled with this... with the idea of you and me. You hear? _Months_."

Still shaking her head, Hermione blinked away her tears, "STOP IT! Stop saying those things!"

"But it's true!"

"NO IT ISN'T!" she roared, her breaths came out short and heavy, and fanning his face.

Dear fuck, what the hell is wrong with her? Why is she so determined he is in the wrong all of a sudden? Why can't they be together? She has feelings for him, or else why would she shag him in the first place?

_'Think_.'

He tried to piece together all the events of what happened on New Years, but all he got was Hermione. Her eyes. Her smile. Her touch... everything that's been haunting him for days.

Then she propelled him backwards. Lifting his questioning gaze up in time to see Hermione magic all the papers back into her grasp, and then disengaged the lock on the door and flee.

_'Fuck!'_

.

She arrived in the lift in record time. Panting so hard, she's certain her lungs will collapse within the minute. Her magic hovered about her like static, zapping at her stray flyaway hairs from both her head and arms, like faint sparks of a burning fire. Her hands shook, barely keeping a hold on the parchments as the tears smeared down her face like strokes of a brush, painting them on.

Merlin that drug is more deceptive than she thought. There's no way he's had feelings for her for months, everything's always been strictly work-related between the two of them. Only the other girls of the place, would get the open and friendly Draco, never her. In fact, he barely looked at her, which made working and discussing topics much more difficult. Or could it be _because _his feelings he's kept her at a distance?

The magic prickled against her spine and a tear fell to her wrist.

No. It's best for her to _not _think of such things. Not when it's false. Those what-if questions never do anyone any good except drive one bonkers and sever a hopeful heart.

The faint _bing_ brought her to the top floor and Fudge's office.

She'll go straight home after this and work out a solution to return Draco to normal.

* * *

_Later on that evening..._

It took until midnight for Hermione to work out an antidote using Lavender's notes. And another half an hour to explain everything to Fay without digging to any of the intimate details.

"Those rotten finks! Just who do they think they are, playing on his emotions like that?"

Hermione sighed, "They wanted to fix his broken heart. To break him out of his lull."

"And Draco has no idea this is going on? He doesn't find it strange?"

She shook her head, "Judging by our earlier conversation, he believes he's the same. Nothing's wrong, but I... as I said before, it's not right to take advantage of his feelings like that. So come tomorrow, he'll be fine."

"And what about the part where he admitted to having feelings for you?"

Hermione cringed, "He doesn't. His thoughts have changed his way of thinking." It's what she's told herself all damn day after all. She knew in her heart, if she kept up this front, then when after he returns to normal, it would hurt less.

Fay hummed, giving her best friend a scrutinizing look, "But you told me he said months. That he's fought against them for _months_. How is that the - "

"Trust me, it is! And... well, just because we kissed... twice, I hardly see this as anything to get worked up for." She can feel the heat return to her cheeks, from her obvious lie, "Shouldn't it be enough for me to make this potion before things get out of hand?"

"As in... having sex with him?"

Hermione gave an audible gulp before darting her eyes away. Despite having already covered this part of the conversation just yesterday, Hermione still felt awkward discussing sex like it's the most natural thing in the world. Especially when flashes of his face appeared before her every time she shut her eyes.

_'But I mustn't let her know, it's bad enough Lavender knows... and Draco.'_

The young witch caught Fay's knowing smirk and blushed, immediately going on the defensive. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Sorry I can't help it." Fay tutted, in tone implying the opposite, "You were... _so close _to doing that it just... it astounds me that you kept up such a strong front."

Hermione grumbled. "Well like I told you yesterday - "

"I know, I know, you couldn't go through with it, no need to tell me again!"

Her lips turned into a sad frown, "Then stop bringing it up! It's not a good feeling, knowing it's all a ruse, you know! I... I'm glad I stopped him!" She hated lying to Fay, but she knew her friend, would just be disappointed that her first time only happened because of a potion.

Fay raised her hands in mock surrender, "All right, I'm sorry, I take it back! But I am wondering, will you tell him what happened? Before you give him that antidote that is?"

"Of course!" Hermione huffed, "I am not going to let them get away with this! Or give them the chance to cover their tracks! I have Lavender on my side for that."

"Lavender too?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Look, I know you still don't trust her, but she's the only proof I've got. Without her, I won't have a leg to stand on. I need her to tell him what she overheard."

"Right. Well, I hope it works out for you, Hermione, for the better."

Her tone of voice implicated otherwise.

"Fay, you're doing it again!"

Fay blinked innocently, "Doing what?"

Hermione chucked a pillow at her friend's face, to which Fay dodged easily, "Stop it! I am _not _going to take advantage of him!"

"I didn't _say _anything!"

"You didn't have to! I saw the gleam in your eye, Dunbar!"

"Uh-oh not the surname call!"

Hermione growled, ready to chuck another, "I'm warning you Fay stop it!"

"Oh come on, is it really such a crime? Go into work tomorrow, admit you were in the wrong and have yourself a nice healthy dose of - "

_WHACK!_

The pillow had succeeded in clocking Fay in the face.

"GO HOME!" she huffed, fighting off the blush.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ami already had her next step in motion. While she had Marietta work out an antidote she already had made herself, she was well on her way to take out her competition.

"Let's see how much you _fancy _her then, Draco!" the blonde said to no one as she carefully signed off a letter to him, set to arrive early morning. It's a good thing she deals with detecting Counterfeit Spells, or else she had no idea how she could've pulled this off so effortlessly. In fact, it was because of a particular case she came up with the idea in the first place. Many under-aged witches and wizards _forge _their parents signature to take out an early inheritance, or to buy and carry illegal potions; sometimes even written permissions to have Dragons as a pet. The list went on and more ridiculous.

Thankfully she studied what spells they knew.

So with a flourish, she transformed her written layout of making the aphrodisiac into Hermione's writing using a well executed and _illegal_, Forgery Spell. With this, and her own antidote in hand, she'll look like the hero.

With a tiny victorious giggle, she tucked herself into her bed and shut her eyes. Images of a heart-broken and mumbling Granger dancing in her head.

"Granger won't know what hit her!"

* * *

**E/N:** it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I feel adding anything more would've ruined it. Also, I remember a lot of people saying how disappointed they were for Hermione being so weak and not sticking up to her competition, well that'll change. Ami is not aware of Marietta's double duty!

*For those who read my first story, _You Don't Own Me, _I had Draco create his own spell. So I thought to reuse the idea.*


	5. Game Changer

**A/N: **here we go, the next installment. To save confusion, the potion only takes effect when he is near Hermione. So he will have conflicting thoughts when he is not around her. And also the potion has disregarded his previous feelings about her.

* * *

Chapter 5

_They were back in the office ravishing each other, and instead of her pushing him away, she undressed him. Yanking off both his robes and shirt before she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him close._

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," she breathed in between kisses, running her hands all over his skin, "Wanted you."_

_He hummed in approval as her cotton-covered breasts brushed against his chest. She felt so warm and smooth, and with her hands making quick work of his belt, as her knuckles brushed up against his abdomen every second pass, he found it extremely difficult to concentrate. _

_Her lips trailed from his lips to his jaw line, down to his throat and then to his pulse-point then rested her forehead upon his chest, just above his heart so he could remove the belt from the loops and tossed it to the side of the room then started on the zipper. _

_"I want you too," he murmured, reaching out to stop her hands from going further, "But there's no need to rush, love. The Privacy Spell won't go away until I say so."_

_She lifts her head, her twinkling eyes and teasing smirk made his stomach twitch, "You're certain it's not something else?" __with a brazen movement she cupped his groin. He choked on a curse from her firm grip, and his temperature spiked ten-fold when __she slipped her hand inside and gripped a solid hold on his length._

_Her shocked gasp, made it twitch. He's certain she'll feel that, but at this point he couldn't care less. There isn't anything sexier than a witch stroking his most private part... well, there is _one _other thing, but Granger is not the type to... his thought simmered away when she slipped from the desk. One hand splayed over his heart as she pushed him back. Back and back until his calves knocked into something and then he fell into a chair. One second later, and she was on her knees before him._

_"You know..." she said, fishing out his member, "You are the _only _person I would ever do this for."_

_He almost missed what she said, having been too preoccupied basking in the glory of her touches. Her pillow-soft strokes feeling more like a wisp of a warm summer breeze against his skin than actual contact. Was she afraid it'll break? If anything, she'd know just how hard he is and harming him is definitely not in the cards. Then her grip tightened, breaking him out of the haze she created._

_"T-Truly?" he grit, as the pleasure rose. _

_She nods her head, "Yes... no one is as special to me, as you are."_

_Well shit... this just got serious. __Instinctively, he reached out and took a hold of her head, tilting it just so he could keep eye contact with her. Her __natural and calm stature was almost his undoing. ____He half-expected her to say something else, but nothing came. She just stared, silently asking for his approval. He nods once._

_Then after what seemed like the longest wait of his life, she leant in and enclosed her lips around the tip and sucked._

_His heart stopped beating. His muscles ceased as his hand weaved itself into her locks as she ran her fingers along his shaft and timidly experimented with a bit of lips and tongue, almost like she was kissing it. Then she this thing between a suck and a swallow and took more of him inside. _

_He bit back the groan as her other hand came into play, squeezing and gliding over what she couldn't fit in, and she really tried to fit it all. He would've told her to not bother, if it weren't so distracting seeing himself disappear into her mouth over and over, while she kept her focus solely on his eyes. She looked so captivating dragging her tight lips over his flesh. Up and down. Again and again. It's a visual he'll gladly take to the grave._

_When she returned to the tip this time, and swept her tongue around the rim and across the slit, he felt his gut spasm. Her hand tightened and when she dipped back down, made his sac so heavy and beg for release. Who knew such a basic technique of this act would make him feel so unhinged, or was it because it was Granger's mouth working on him? Or was it her admittance and determination to pleasure him? Whatever the case, it felt bloody euphoric._

_"Fuck!" He exclaimed, his voice broken from the sudden lack of oxygen. With a couple more passes of her lips and a lasting dance from the pad of her tongue, he's done. Fisting his hand tightly in her hair as the wave of shudders rushed through him, watching idly as she swallowed every single drop he gave. Then she clawed her way up from the floor and onto his lap, linking her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the lips._

_"I love you," she said before she kissed him again._

_._

Draco woke up in a cool sweat. His heart pounding like he just ran the longest mile. Now he's having sex dreams about her? Is it his brain's way of coping with her regret? How she believes he's lied to her about his feelings? The questions kept piling in his head, it made his brain hurt. Remembering her sad eyes did nothing to improve his mood either. His brooding, conflicting mood. How could things be so messed up between them?

He breathed a long and slow huff, rubbing the heel of both his palms into his eye sockets to rid the lids of sleep and sat up properly. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, he was immediately aware of the sharp and throbbing ache between his legs. The last time such a thing happened, was easily over ten years ago, in his teenaged years, and certainly not what he wants to deal with at four in the bloody morning!

_'Peachy...'_

Instead of the obvious route, Draco decided to will it away, and walked out the set of double doors to the balcony outside. The blast of cold air, was enough to steal the air from his lungs and lighten the weight against his hips. Shuffling his way over, he braced himself against the rail, hissing as the shot of ice from the metal chilled his skin instantly.

How was he to face her tomorrow without replaying those provocative images? Replaying her words?

Love...? Special?

Dream Granger or not, those words unsettled him. It didn't matter it wasn't real, hearing _her _voice saying those will haunt him for sure. Combing a hand through his hair, he sighed deeply. Just what is his imagination doing to him? Why can't he let it go? Why can't he stop?

"As if things weren't complicated enough..."

* * *

Hermione closed the folder and tossed it to the side. It was no use. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco and what he said to her yesterday. How he admitted to battling his emotions for her for _months_. That he known they were intimate and wanted a repeat. Or tried for a repeat at least.

_'Don't be ridiculous it was the potion's doing!'_

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before she reached for the vial of potion she made yesterday.

It didn't matter what her thoughts were, this is it. This will make Draco stop lusting after her and return things back to normal. But there was that tiny seed of doubt that singed her brain. What if something goes wrong and it ends up harming him? What if the lust potion _didn't _have a cure and this been all for nothing? Could she offer her heart up for the slaughter? To go on like nothing is wrong and have him as much as she desired?

"No, stop!" she hissed at herself, pushing herself to her feet. What if questions were never good for the mind. And there's a reason why they call it false hope. Too many things factored into it made it plausible, and you're only setting yourself up for disappointment when it turns out the opposite of what's expected.

"This will work," she muttered with more determination than she felt. Hell, she'll _will _herself to feel it. She's turned off her emotions many times before, what makes this so different?

_Because it's all you ever wanted, to be noticed by the man you want more than anything._

She bristled once again berating herself for the dangerous thoughts. No, Draco would never want her. Not if he's still grieving over Pansy.

"Then Ami won't have a leg to stand on," she went on, fishing for her other vial, one with Lavender's memory about witnessing Ami and Marietta's chat. _This _was her golden ticket and she really couldn't wait for that to come into play. Pocketing both vials, she started on gathering up all her files for Fudge. They had another field study today; a breakout in Romania wrecking havoc with the dragons. The moment she reached the door, it flew open, where Draco stood before her.

"Eep!" she squeaked, as all her muscles went rigid. She nervously shifted her feet as his eyes swept over her slowly, she felt very grateful for choosing to wear trousers today, but still hot all around her collar and didn't breathe properly until he turned away. She found _that _odd though, no matter what the topic is, he always kept eye contact, with her. More times than not, _she _been the one to break it off first, it was so intense.

"You're here early," he whispered, before taking a hearty gulp of his coffee. "I would've brought you a cup had I known."

"Already had it," she lied, watching his fingers drum against the cup. She was far too anxious and excited to drink caffeine.

When he still didn't turn back to her, she started to wonder what's caught his attention, and moved her head to the side. He was staring at his desk. His deep inhale made her legs quiver. When he did get so close to her? Standing but a few inches away, she can smell the hazelnuts from his coffee. But he didn't pull his eyes away from the inanimate object.

It was excruciating, standing here, unsure what will happen next. Will he bring up yesterday? Or is today a fresh start? With the way he stared at his desk, Hermione bet the former. Draco wasn't one to let things go, especially when it didn't work in his favour. She chewed her lip, mentally preparing herself for the emotional conversation. She had to stay platonic if she wanted this to work in her favour.

_'Just as long as you keep your lips to yourself,' _she exhaled before helping herself to another wave of the nutty scent clouding around them. It made her stomach turn, and ache for food.

"Do you mind?" She wanted to push him away, but didn't trust herself to stay honest with her thoughts if she touched him, "I would like to grab some breakfast."

He didn't move. He just stood there, sipping away at his coffee. "Odd. You never have breakfast at the Ministry, what time did you get here?" He faced her this time.

No, what's odd, is he knows about her breakfast habits. And with his eyes staring at her... it made her quite self-conscious. She remembered to Glamour her under-eye baggage this morning, right?

"Hermione?"

His wave of hand jolted her of her thoughts, "Seven. I've been here since seven. Now if you mind, I would like to go." She pushed passed him only for him to coil his arm around her middle.

"Hold up."

She shivered as his breath fanned her exposed ear and neck. Reminding her of yesterday. But she didn't need the distraction. No, she needed to keep a level head, see her plan through.

She turned her head to the side, to fixate on an imaginary speck on the far wall, "Let me go."

"About yesterday..."

"_Don't,_" She faced him once more, and stiffened from how close his face was to hers. "Consider it dealt with."

The corner of his mouth twitched and she found herself drawn to the action. She didn't mean to stare at his mouth, it's just _right there _in her direct line of vision, she couldn't help it. And now she started to think about their kiss and how much she missed his lips on hers. She swallowed than summoned some inner strength.

"That sounds like something I would say..."

"I mean it Draco, enough." She muttered, finally freeing herself from his hold. This wasn't good. Being around him, was clouding her judgement and she needed to have a clear head for her plan to work.

"I need some air." She said more to herself, before turning her back on him and aimed her wand at the coat rack, "_Accio _coat."

"I thought you were going to breakfast?" he said, snatching the garment in front of her. His eyes daring her to grab it from him.

Pressing her tongue to the inside of her mouth, mentally cursing at him and his quick reflexes. In that window, and surprisingly on her part she didn't react, he took the files from her, and wandlessly, levitated them over to his desk. "So which is it? You going outside or are you having breakfast?"

"Both." She raised her chin and met his gaze, not wanting to expose herself for being caught in a lie, "I am going somewhere else for breakfast. Now hand me my coat."

Draco shook his head, "Turn around, I'll put it on for you."

Blast. It was Cho's office all over again. He was all too eager to put on her coat that time too, but the air was far too stuffy for her to endure anymore. She _needed _to get out. To breathe the crisp winter air and calm her ranging nerves. So with that thought, Hermione whirled on her heel and offered her arms.

"Love the blouse, by the way," He went on, aiding both her arms through the sleeves. "Who knew yellow would look so smashing on you?"

Hermione bowed her head as he smoothed out any creases, stroked her arms gently, and adjusted her collar. Hermione started to get restless. She stood in his grasp for too long and now she didn't want to leave.

"Tell me, did you buy the smalls to match?"

And just like that, her hazy bubble pops, reminding her he isn't at all like himself. His light chuckle made the pixies in her stomach flutter, "I take your silence as a yes. Next question..."

She shrugged his hands off her, and rounded on him, trying not to read too much into his playful expression. Rather it only made the pixies dance more vigorously. "What do you mean, _next question? _This isn't a guessing game!"

"Perhaps... or you can save me the trouble and show it to me. No one's here to see, just me."

"Forget it!" she huffed, the blush returning to her cheeks, "I will do no _stripping _of any sort."

He raised his hands in mock surrender, "Whoa love, I didn't say anything about stripping, but if that's the route you want to go then hell, let me get comfortable and - "

"Shush!" She covered his entire mouth with the palm of her hand, "I am not showing you anything, so just drop it!"

His chuckle against her skin made her bones tremble. She yanked away from the sensation.

"Ah there she is..."

Her brows knit together and lips thinned to a confusing frown, "What?"

He tossed his empty coffee cup into the rubbish bin and grinned, "Feisty Granger, that's what. You looked far too sullen, to wear yellow, I had to do something about it."

"And implying that I expose myself is the best way?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before..."

Her mouth dropped, and her head felt hazy. For sure he'll see her blush now.

"O-Okay you know what? _You _take those reports to Fudge, I have... I need a break."

And without a glance back, she bolted from the room.

.

Five seconds after she left, Draco exhaled heavily. His shoulders sagged and the tightness in his chest vanished. Even the air felt less stuffy. Sweet Salazar, that was intense. Hell the first thing he looked at in the room was his chair, and when he saw her eyes sparkling with that same wonder and fascination, Dream Granger had when she pleasured him, all the muscles in his body went rigid and his pulse quickened. He felt like a bloody teenager hanging around the prettiest girl he's ever seen.

This was _so _not what he expected when he showed up early to work. He wanted time to himself to gather his thoughts and regroup, yet bloody bird had the same idea. She looked tired and miserable, he only had to wonder yesterday effect her more than she let on. Or did she have a dream about him too?

Whatever the case, he didn't like seeing her upset. Saying those comments was to help her mood, and instead he's tortured himself with more naughty images of a half-naked Granger dancing about.

Stripping?

Just the word is enough to get him hard.

_"Nothing I haven't seen before..."_

Another heavy breath passed his lips. Maybe another stroll outside in the crisp winter air would help.

_'Today will be a very long day, indeed.'_

* * *

"What do you mean you already have it?" Marietta stormed over to Ami. "You told me you couldn't figure it out! Nearly chewed my head off for it, which mind you, I didn't appreciate _at all_!"

Ami rolled her eyes, "Stop being so annoying, it's unbecoming of you. Besides, I only did it because I knew that pesky little bitch Brown was listening in on us!"

Marietta's brows drew together in a confused frown, but Ami went on, "Oh right you were facing the other way, but it's no matter, the point is, once I mentioned her gossip-loving friend, Patil, I knew she would listen in. Most likely ran off to Granger that I planned on 'covering up my tracks'," she tutted with finger quotes.

"Wow, you're always thinking one step ahead, aren't you?"

Ami flashed her friend a wicked grin, "And the day isn't even over!"

"Oh? What else you've got cooked up in that pretty little head of yours?"

"_You _my friend, will just have to wait and see like the rest of them." She beamed.

Marietta gulped, "So I reckon you found out how to make Hermione suffer?"

Ami pulled a face, "I do wish you'd stop addressing her like she's your friend. She is _not _our friend, okay?"

"I'm aware of that, Ami, so don't fret. I am only - "

"Asking about her well-being? Please. Makes me wonder if you have the heart to do this?"

Marietta shook her head, "Actually I'm more than sore about being lied to!"

"I didn't _lie_, Mari, I just saw an opportunity and ran with it!"

"Right, whatever!"

Ami scoffed, wrapping her arm around Marietta's shoulders, "Oh come off it, I'm sure if you were in my shoes, you would do the same. Besides, you wanted to prove to me you could figure out what went wrong with potion. Did you find anything?"

Marietta chewed her tongue, "Unfortunately we didn't have enough potion to figure it out."

"Told you, but _no _you just had to check!"

Marietta shrugged her friend off her shoulder, "Right and looking back, you were all in my face about that too! 'Oh no, I can't have Parvati know! No, my plan would go up in smoke!' Or whatever you said. Remember? Or wait, let me guess Lavender overheard _that _conversation too?"

Ami scowled, "What did you check your brain out the door? It's all apart of the plan!"

Marietta grumbled, tossing her arms up in the air, "This is ridiculous! Talk about jumping through hoops for one mishap, Ami. Why not just Obliviate him and be done with it? Why go through the motions of making him hate her?"

"Because that's far too easy for one!" Ami said firmly, "Rather him scold her and loathe her every chance he gets than have things go back to the way they were! And the bonus of having those Gryffindorks run a muck is quite amusing!" She beamed.

Marietta huffed, "All this is giving me a headache. I mean Draco wasn't all that talkative to Hermione before hand despite working together and everything. Take it from a person who - "

"And there you go again, cheering on your favourite person!"

"Hermione is not my favourite person!"

"Then stop bitching about her! I don't care what Draco was to her, all I know is the here and now. And _now _he wants her. I am not going to stand aside and let that happen!"

"No, of course you won't... you rather play the hero in all of this."

"Uh duh! And best of all, Granger can't do a bloody thing about it! Anyway, I better jet, I have _loads _to do today! Tah!"

Marietta bowed her head, gazing at the tiny vial in her grasp. She should've known better than to give into Ami's theatrics. "Now what do I do?"

"For what?" Called a familiar voice.

Marietta pivoted on her heels to face her boyfriend, Theo.

She shrugged off all her concerns and greeted him with a smile, "Hey you, I thought you were off on the follow-up about those Muggles in the Olympic park?"

"True, I am, but I needed to swing by and pick up some Calming Draughts. Some Muggles can get quite reckless, you see."

"And I suppose taking a drink from a complete stranger will help kill that problem..."

Theo smirked, "Cheeky. Oh, I had a nice chat with Draco yesterday..."

Marietta plastered on a false smile, "Did you? Is um... he feeling any better?" Despite already knowing the answer, she had to keep up her front, that nothing was wrong. That she didn't know about the potion.

Theo shoved both hands into his robe pockets and grinned, "Nope. He seems to be more drawn to Granger more than ever, and... well, I don't know what to say to him really. I mean... I thought he was ready to move on... even made a joke of shagging the swot."

Marietta raised an eyebrow, "A joke?"

"Oh I didn't tell you? Apparently Fudge called the two of them to the office to discuss the misconduct, and well, he reckoned a shag was worthy for Fudge to act all pissy instead of a snog."

"I-Is that r-right?"

"Yes, so you can understand why I find it strange how he's acting so weird? Hell it took me only until two hours ago to rid the image of my head."

Marietta stopped searching her desk for the Calming Draughts, "You've pictured Hermione naked?"

"Actually, it's more seeing my best mate in the act. Not very pleasant to say the least..."

But Marietta didn't buy it, "Theo?"

"No I didn't picture Granger naked, never would. I don't fancy her at all, to do so. But moving on, what's up with your friend Ami? She's acting far more breezy than usual isn't she?"

It took her five seconds longer to respond. "She just told me she's got a step advantage to her case."

Theo hummed, "Would it have anything to do with the potion in your hand?"

"Oh this?" Marietta started to fiddle with the flask with hasty fingers, "This has nothing to do with Ami's case." Her stomach twitched from her obvious lie, "I just had a counter-potion all set up, only to find out the client made one themselves!"

Theo took the vial from her grasp and inspected it, "What a pisser," He turned the vial over and over, "What's it used for?"

Marietta took the vial from his grasp and sighed. Wishing she had a more suitable lie lined up, "To cure Chicken Pox."

"Chicken what now?"

Marietta chewed her lip, "It's a Muggle ailment, most commonly found in the children. Red spots all over the body that itch like mad, and stay on the skin for weeks! You can't scratch them or you will get them infected, and they'll spread."

"Sounds fun," Theo scoffed. "Anyway can I have those Calming Draughts now?"

"Certainly," she handed him the potion, and waited until the coast was clear before slumping down into her chair with her head in her hands.

"What are you up to now, Ami?"

* * *

Fay stared at Hermione as she had her breakfast.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," the brunette mumbled, setting down her half-eaten breakfast wrap.

"I am just wondering when you're going to tell me about giving Draco the potion."

Hermione stiffened, before dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"I didn't."

"Uh why not? You said you're going to do it first thing in the morning! Or are you gonna tell me you backed out the last second?"

Hermione sighed, "No, I didn't back out or anything like that. I just... wasn't prepared."

"You're never going to be prepared, you just have to do it. You know what the Muggles say, like a Band-Aid, just grab an end and yank. Quick and easy. While it may sting for a bit, but then it's over. You can forget about it."

"This isn't something that I can _just _forget about, Fay! It's se... so complicated." She muttered, hoping her friend didn't catch the fib. "And Muggles don't say that!"

"Well my mother did and she's a Muggle! But no matter, just as long as you understand my point!"

Fay placed a hand on Hermione's, "You can do this, it's for the best remember?"

Hermione said nothing and just helped herself to more of her breakfast wrap.

"I know, it's just... a little unnerving. I never once laced anyone's drink let alone Draco's."

"But it's for good reason, Hermione, so stop fretting. You written out what Lavender said to you right?"

Hermione licked her lips and dabbed her face again, "I extracted the memory yes."

"Brilliant! Then what?"

"What do you mean 'and then what?' That's all I need, Fay. The counter-potion and the proof!"

"So you're okay with him remembering?"

Hermione stiffened, "People have one-offs all the time, Fay, and they move on just fine! With Draco and I... we just kissed. I can't exactly erase that when it's posted in every bloody room of the Ministry!"

Fay rolled her eyes, "Not every place. Just a few, and it's only for the week, remember? The hot Daily Prophet stories change every Sunday!"

"Oh so you reckon after the week's up then I'll Obliviate him? Be reasonable!"

Hermione polished off her wrap and dusted off her hands, "Thank you by the way. I wanted to have a peaceful breakfast _not _thinking about Draco and you totally buggered that up!"

Fay smirked, "Please, it's not like he _hasn't _been a topic before!"

Her words reminded Hermione of the ones Draco spoke to her earlier. When she suggested to strip.

"Still, I just... I need a clean head for this to work, okay?"

"'Clean head'?" Fay snickered. "Nice one, now all I can picture is you bald and grinning your pearly whites! How's that jingle go again?" She tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Mother used to sing it all the time... Mister Clean, Mister Clean... no that's not right..."

"Oh _shut up!"_ Hermione scoffed, tossing her used napkin at Fay's face. "I meant _clear_. I want to clear my head."

"Ew gross don't throw your germs at me, I'm trying to think!"

Hermione growled, "I am not going to sit here and wait for you to take the piss out of me, thanks! I have reports to - "

"AHA!" Fay exclaimed, "I remember now! Mister Clean gets rid of dirt, and grime and grease, in just a minute..." she raised her hand to stop Hermione from interrupting, "Mister Clean will clean your whole house and everything that's in it!" Fay shouted the last part with her arms flailing in the air.

Hermione huffed this time, putting her hands on her hips, "Are you quite done?"

Looking at Hermione's stature Fay broke out laughing, "Oh my God he even stood that way too! Wait, let me get out my wand and I'll just turn your hair - "

"Oh for the love of..._good-day _Fay, I'll see you later tonight."

Fay forced herself to stop laughing, "Hang on, _tonight?_ You're not going to meet me for lunch?" but Hermione refused to answer her. "Oh come off it, Hermione! It's not like I was actually going to turn you bald!"

"Oi Fay, you don't need to shout!" Dean scolded, taking a seat. "Now what's this about turning Hermione bald?"

Fay stifled another giggle, "Sorry love, it's a private joke between me and Hermione."

* * *

Draco sat at the chair stationed in front of Fudge's desk, waiting as he read over the notes.

"Very good, very good." Fudge said, flipping through the pages, "You and Miss Granger have certainly kept your word on keeping things professional."

Draco rolled his eyes, "You actually thought we were lying to you?"

Fudge's lips curled, "Now Mister Malfoy, do I need to remind you the last time you were abrupt with me?"

Draco flashed his superior a sneer, "Not at all."

"Then do keep your comments to yourself!"

Fudge sighed, "Are you and Miss Granger prepared to tackle the breakout in Romania?"

"Always."

Fudge raised an eyebrow, waiting.

It took Draco a few blinks to realize what the fat man wanted, "I mean, yes of course Sir," he grit, flashing him the same shark like smile.

"I am going to request Miss Lavender Brown and Miss Hannah Abbott to assist you both. One mustn't be too careful when it comes to dragons, you see."

"Don't I know that..." he mumbled. When Fudge looked to him again.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Mister Malfoy?"

"No, Sir," he said through gritted teeth.

"Right well, off you go then."

Draco reached the door before the Minister called him back. "Oh Mister Malfoy, I believe this belongs to you," Fudge handed Draco an envelope with his name scrawled upon it.

"If that's what I think it is, and you're sending off personal owls to other staff - "

"No it's nothing like that, I assure you... Sir."

Fudge adjusted his spectacles and then nodded, "I hope not, or I might have to reinstate the security checks. Off you go."

Draco was all too happy to comply and took it without question. He waited until he was safely back in his office before he opened it. Two sheets of parchment fell out, one had a list of ingredients of some sort and the other had only a paragraph. He read the shorter one first.

_I hope you're sitting down, for what I am about to tell you, is not pleasant. From what I heard of the past two days, you've had a strange yet unexplainable affection toward Hermione Granger, and I finally have the reason why. Brace yourself - she's drugged you. She's fancied you for sometime and wanted a go, you see. Enclosed are all her notes about making an aphrodisiac, (but we call it a lust potion). My friend Marietta came across them by Parvati Patil's lab, I don't know how she got it, just know it wasn't a coincidence you ended up with Granger on New Years, she made it happen by lacing your drink. It tasted like cherries yes?_

_Ami_

_PS, I have worked out a counter-potion so you will no longer feel the effects. Come by my office and I will give it to you._

What the buggering _fuck_?

He read it again to be sure.

Then again.

And then he read the other parchment. Taking in all the little details, and double checking the sentences in case the words changed. So _this _is why he can't stop thinking about Granger? Why he is so drawn to her? Why she's so... off around him? She concocted a lust potion?

_"This isn't right!"_

Her words made so much more sense now. Still confusing, but that'll all be set soon enough. So he hoped.

The click of the door alerted his attention. There she was, looking as enticing as before, with frost-coated locks, and rosy cheeks. She shrugged off her coat and tossed it onto the rack with ease. Oh now badly he wanted her to continue shredding those clothes and join him at his desk.

_"You have no idea how long I've wanted this..."_

Now the dream has come back to bite him. He can't think this way... not until he finds out the truth first.

"I finally figured it out," he said calmly, taking in the delight of her stumbling on her feet. Obviously too preoccupied with her own thoughts to consider she wasn't on her own. Her perplexing yet cautious frown made him pause, but only for a moment. He _had _to see this through.

"Figured what out?"

On his feet in a flash, he caught up to her in two strides.

"Why..." the crisp winter air rose up into his nostrils. From this distance he can see the tiny specks of ice trapped in her wild curls. Her rosy cheeks also have her a more healthy look than the dead on her feet one she had this very morning. The need to reach out and touch her doubled its efforts and Draco had to forcibly step back and will those urges away. To act indifferent.

"Why you're so awkward around me..."

Before she could open her mouth, he waved her off, and pressed the letter to her chest. The contact made the fire in his gut flare. Her pulse rapid. His breathing uneven... Bugger. This is far more complex than he expected.

_'Not true, not true, not true,' _he told himself over and over as his fingers toyed with her shirt collar, "Read it." He requested gently.

Watching her swallow, brought back the dream, causing the air around them to vanish and the stiffness below his waist to twitch into life.

She goes to flip over the parchment but he caught her wrist. "No, don't."

"Well which is it? Either you want me to read it or not?"

Draco squared his shoulders and breathed out slowly. Her eyes warmed his numbed heart, "Use your Trickery Spell first. I... I need to know if it's true."

Moody had taught the two of them the spell when a breakout happened in Australia. A handy spell that would give the caster a chime if illegal spells were in play, or make the targeted object glow a bright orange. And his saving grace when witches tried to coax him into a relationship.

"Oh, all right just... can I have my hand back, first?"

"Hm?"

He looked down "Oh right," and peeled away his hand, one finger at a time. She breezed by him, the winter scent wafting over his face, soothing all annoyances away. If only for a moment.

"_Ut Darem!_"

When nothing happened, no chime or colour change, she looked to Draco, "It's all clear."

He rubbed his lips than itched his chin, still fighting the urge to reach out for her, "Let me try," he pushed her arm out of the way, and tried it with his wand.

Again, nothing happened.

"I... suppose, it's safe to say, that's not the answer you were looking for..." Hermione mumbled cautiously.

He backed away from her, staring at her with disbelief, "You..." his eyes dropped to her plump lips. Lightly damp from her nervous swipes of tongue. Merlin he wanted to kiss her so badly, his own lips buzzed with need. "You tricked me?"

Her smile faltered, "What?"

"Read it," he pressed through tight lips, motioning to the parchment.

She regarded him for a second before she unfolded it, and began to read.

.

The time she reached Ami's name at end of the parchment, her stomach bottomed out.

_'What the?'_

The same thing happened when looking at the outline for the aphrodisiac.

_'That's my penmanship...'_

"My sentiments exactly," he sneered, swiping the sheet from her.

Had she said that aloud?

"Not..." he started with a ragged breath, "Not only does it say you've fancied me for sometime, but you used a self-made lust potion to draw me in? How... how pathetic can you get?"

She felt her chest cave in this time. Her skin prickled and her breathing stilled. How did her Trickery Spell not work against Ami's Forgery Spell? Very few people have the privilege do learn it, and not many have perfected it as she has.

_'How... how is this possible? What did Ami do?'_

"Well?" He urged, eyes blazing, "I'm waiting for your explanation!"

A tear clawed its way down her cheek and she wiped it quickly, praying to the entities above he didn't catch it.

Gone were his hazy, clouded eyes. Now all she saw was the hate. Bitterness. Anger; the very same emotions Draco had for her all those years ago in Hogwarts whenever they crossed paths.

She couldn't bear having Draco despise her... not again!

Hermione kept shaking her head, refusing to believe it true, "No! No I would never... never hurt you like that! _Ever!_"

"And yet, here it is, written to us as clear as any, Hermione. You can honestly stand there, and tell me, you didn't do it?!"

It was happening all too fast. She had to show him the memory, to prove to him it wasn't her that made it!

"No... I didn't! I... I have proof!"

She withdrew the vial containing Lavender's memory.

"Is that so?" He tsk'd, waving his wand, "Let us see about that, hmm?"

With fearful eyes, she watched him flourish his wand, "_Ut Darem!_"

The vial shone the brightest orange.

_'What?!'_

"No I don't," he growled.

And he shouldered his way past her, zooming passed the door and out of sight.

.

After he had gone, Ami materialized in the empty space next to the door with a victorious smile plastered on her face.

"Mission, accomplished."

Tucking her wand away, she heaved a delighted sigh and stalked off.

* * *

**E/N: **I'm hoping the next update doesn't take too long, but you never know!

according to Google translate, _Ut Darem _is Latin for 'to trick' when searching the English side first.


	6. News

**A/N: **yay the update is here! I know it's shorter, but I couldn't rope anything else in this chapter. Enjoy?

* * *

Chapter 6

The past sixteen days were of pure agony. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. Wanting nothing more than to spend the days curled up in bed and dwell on the unchangeable.

How are her truths false?

How did Ami pin the blame on her and get away with it?

For days on end, Hermione wanted to prove her innocence, that Ami is culprit in all of this, but with no such success. Lavender's mind been wiped, leaving her without a hope to regaining the memory. All her notes regarding the potion, vanished, leaving her without evidence. Even using her own memories went up in smoke. Her wand, or anyone else's wand couldn't get them. And now she hasn't the foggiest idea where to go from here.

To top it off, Ami has slithered her way into his life as his _private _girlfriend. Looking at her with the same admiration and longing as he did with her. She only had to wonder what she did to make that happen. Potion? Spell? Whatever the case, it made her ill. The whole situation was sickening. Infuriating. Gutting. Draining... so draining, it felt like all the strength in her muscles have abandoned her, leaving her in a numb and weak state, she's amazed her heart hasn't given up beating.

Then came the tension headaches, where no amount of over the counter drugs, lavender oils, or potions could cure her. She is completely immune to any relief and it started to stress her out even more, and usually when she's stressed, the tears would come. Fighting them off came a daily ritual all this week.

It annoyed her, how emotional she became over this. To make matters worse, every time she sets foot in her office, she's smacked right in the head of Ami flaunting herself at Draco. This time being the worst of all. Her chest hurt at the sight of them. Ami sat, half-naked and perched on his lap, arms around his shoulders and body nearly molded into his, kissing him.

No, more like full on snogging.

God how she missed those lips against hers. It felt like a life-time ago, when he held her close like that. Looked at her like a normal human being rather than the scum off the bottom of his shoe. It also made the days go by that much slower. Is it really only half-way through January?

The tiny sound of pleasure made her eyes well up with tears. Not of sadness, but of fury. How could Draco fall for a thing like Ami Winters? Does he not find it strange how easily into her he became? How obvious she's manipulating him to get her way?

Bringing her files closer to herself, Hermione kept her eyes set on the all-familiar invisible spot on the wall and walked over to her desk. However, she misjudged the distance and hip-checked the corner rather hard, simultaneously dropping all her files on the floor and jarring the bottles atop the desk.

Ami whirled around livid.

"UGH! Just what do you think you're doing? Can't you see we're busy?!"

His eyes were on her then. Scouring over every inch of her, leaving her feeling exposed. Her hands were trembling and her breathing became ragged. She recalled her mantra of keeping a level head and lifted her chin high, doing her best not to show emotion, "Not my fault you chose a place of business for your afternoon tryst," she felt an unpleasant tug in her stomach and her throat started to moisten. Picturing the two of them being intimate is just the image to send her running to the toilets. Her eyes drifted to gauge Draco's reaction, purely out of habit. He looked agitated, like he's wishing she'd either vanish or die on the spot.

_'Just like during our fight...' _Hermione thought sadly, placing the fallen papers on her desk.

"Spoken like a true, _jealous _bitch." Ami scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "Honestly Draco, why haven't you reported her yet? You know it's against policy to use a potion on a fellow employee..."

Hermione huffs loudly. She hated when Ami did this. Purposefully talking bad about her for the sole reason to get a reaction, and as much as she wanted to lash out at Ami, she needed to keep calm. To let her carry on spewing her lies. She opened the file, one about an under-aged witch using the Imperio Curse on her parents to gain herself riches from their vaults. Fully aware Draco's eyes are watching her every move.

"You should go," she heard Draco say, but kept about her business, reading sentences more than once and double-checking pages. She will not give in to his command. This is very much her office as it is his after all. But her curiosity had her glancing in his direction anyway, and to her surprise, Draco wasn't looking at her, but at Ami.

"Um, _what_?" Ami groused, "Y-You're kicking _me _out?"

"She killed the mood, so it would be best."

She slid off his lap and strolled over to Hermione, stopping her just inches from her person.

"You may have stopped us this time, Mudblood," Ami scoffed, pulling on her blouse, "But I can assure you, we will have other opportunities!" and glanced back at Draco, giving him a playful wink.

Hermione shot out of her seat with her wand at the ready. Not bothering to fight off her fury, "Yes, I'm sure Fudge'll be more than delighted to hear all about your secret relationship going on behind his back!"

Ami snorted, "Please, Fudge gave you a slap on the wrist for kissing, it'll be totally unfair if I didn't get the same sentiment! Now about using a potion on a co-worker for one's... _pleasure_?" She winced dramatically, "That's immediate grounds for dismissal! You will lose your job!"

Her grip slackened and her focus hazed over, once again reminded, she hasn't the proof to implicate Ami against the offense.

"So put the wand down, Mudblood. You're embarrassing yourself. I'll catch you later, Draco," Ami tossed him a wave, before strolling out of the office in a confident swagger.

In a blink, Hermione's lamp shot across the room and right smack into the door with a loud _thud_. So frustrated. So annoyed. So... tired of Ami's shenanigans. She counted to five in her head before returning to her seat, paying no mind to the scowling wizard on the other side of the room.

"Well you're certainly the jealous little brat, aren't you?!" He said, after the prolonged silence.

"Just trying to _keep _breakfast down," came her equally irate response, as her magic raced through her nerves, like her body been encased with a bucket of ice. Cool waves rolled over her spine, alerting all her hairs on her neck and arms to stand on end. Jealous? Perhaps... Angry and hurt? Definitely. _'She deserves more than a lamp to the face!'_

"Some could say the same for you, _Mudblood_."

The bottles on her desk rattled, and a few tipped over. She _hated _being the villain in all of this. Hated how spiteful and hateful he became. Hated how she fell for him and not someone else. Someone safe. Someone capable of loving another being without hating himself for it. Her eyes remained glued to the scattered bottles.

"Oh shut up!" She fumed.

Draco got up from his desk with a scoff. "Please, like you have any right to be upset with me," He saw her pause and then sat himself at the corner of her desk so he could look at her properly.

Hermione took in a deep breath, trying to remain as stoic as possible. This is the closest he's been to her since... that day. Heck, this is the longest he's looked in her direction. But she did her best in keeping her head down. If she looked his way, it's quite possible he'll want to yell at her some more, and she really couldn't stomach it again. Not when the other one is still so fresh in her head...

.

_Draco approached her desk, casually folding his arms and sneering, __"__Are you ever going to apologize for it? Or are you still harping about how you're innocent?"_

_She met him face to face, standing close enough to feel his breath fanning her face, "I AM innocent! What you saw - "_

_He took a giant step back, "That's too close, Mudblood."_

_She felt her heart plummet to her feet. __Mudblood? Have they really resorted back to that? Her shocked silence, was just the window he needed to speak._

_"It makes me sick," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "__What we've done what we did. You make me sick. You and every other sodding bint trying to get me to sleep with them, talk about pathetic!"_

_She approached him again, wanting him to see the truth, but Draco kept dodging her attempts to grab him. "I said don't touch me! Or are you just that lonely and desperate for company?"_

_She stumbled back, too in shock and appalled to strike him, even though every ounce of her body begged to do just that. "How dare you! How DARE you say I am some desperate attention-seeking slag!"_

_"Well aren't you?" his voice back to soft, defeated even. "You used my so-called broken heart or whatever bollocks it was, for your personal gain!" Something unsettling flickered in his eyes, but she refused to turn away from him. "So I'll ask you, how do you live with yourself? I mean, do you have any idea how fucking despicable that is? What did you expect to gain out of it, really, I'm curious. Some forbidden, secret romance? Have your way with me for however many times then dispose of me when you're finished?"_

_Hermione shook her head, as the tears started to show. It was more clear to her now, that Ami did something malicious to make him act this way. Hurt, she can understand. Some confusion and maybe even a little anger, too, but this? This is a whole new personality. More cruel and spiteful than his teenaged self ever was. His disappointment, his words; like she just been stabbed by a wall of knives. Prickling and cutting. Pain. Lots of deep, mental, pain._

_"Come on, Granger," he urged with an impatient wave of his hand, "Spit it out. I want to know your reason."_

_She set her jaw and narrowed her eyes, "I haven't any reasons, because I didn't do it!"_

_Draco scoffed, "So what, I imagined seeing your notes about the lust potion? You did the Trickery Spell, Granger, you saw it for yourself it was legit! So stop lying to me! I've given you two days to think it over, so out with it already!"_

_She sniffed harshly, wiped away the two tears from her cheeks and gave him her utmost sincere expression, "I don't owe you a lick, because I didn't trick you, Draco!"_

_"Right, you just **forced** me to shag you, but that's completely different from a trick!"_

_She tensed her fists, so hard a few knuckles cracked, "Dammit Draco will you just listen - "_

_"Oh stop being so bloody evasive and just answer the fucking question!" He dropped his hand forcefully on her desk, with a loud SMACK, "WHY?!__"_

_The clock ticked for the longest time before she answered. Dreading the words she's about to say. __Nothing about the statement will aid her situation, but it is the truth. It is why Ami chose Draco. She made sure to speak in the clearest most sincere voice possible, "It's like you said, someone wanted to cure your broken heart. To help you surpass your grief and experience life as it should." He goes to speak, but she cuts him off, with a finger point, "But that person wasn't me!" Her voice higher, almost like a hiss, "I don't make it a habit to have a one night stand with a person whom I see and work with everyday. Especially when that particular person doesn't even like me!"_

_"So?" He shrugged, "If you want me, that's all the incentive you need to make the drug! Who gives a fuck how I feel, just as long as you get your chance, that's all that matters, right?!"_

_She tossed her arms in the air. She might as well beat her head against the wall. _

_"Yes because being a manipulative **bitch** is my specialty, isn't it?" She fixed him with her most deadly glare, and felt delighted when he flinched, but not enough to stop her tirade, "To hell with the consequences and morals, I want to feel desired! Life is just SO lonely and boring with just me and Crookshanks, nowadays, I wanted to feel in the moment! To do something so completely out of my comfort zone, and have sex with a random stranger! Never mind that I never did it before, I am just **so desperate **__to not be a virgin anymore, I felt why the hell not? A special first time is SO over-rated anyway, let's have a bit of fun and hook a man with a drug!__"_

_Angry tears welled in her eyes now, threatening to fall with the next blink, __"Well let me tell you, Draco Malfoy, if I was SO needy to have you then why did I leave without you? Or better yet, smother you with endearments every second I get you alone?!"_

_"You like the chase?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "Believe me, I have run myself ragged to figure out why I can't get you out of my head! So don't you dare try to con me with some lame excuses. You left because you didn't want to get caught. I followed you, because... well that's how it all works doesn't it?"_

_"Unbelievable..." _

_"No what's unbelievable, is how low you are willing to go with your fantasy. A virgin? Really?! Talk about laying it on thick! What's next, going to rope me in with a baby?"_

_SMACK_

_Her hand buzzed from the impact. _

_"Go to hell!" she screeched, storming from the room in a flash._

_._

Silent tears slid down her cheeks. Her disbelief of him thinking she lied about her experience, crippled her. _'What did Ami do to him?'_

"...ignoring me won't make me go away, Granger..."

Hermione broke from her trance the moment his cologne seeped into her nostrils, "Ugh, I need some air!"

She collected her things from her desk then the room with a huff.

Draco, still perched at the corner of her desk just stared at the wood and then down to the lopsided lamp a few feet from where she just left. That's the first time he's seen her lose control of her magic like that. As well as the first time she's stayed in the office or even talked back to Ami or looked normal. But as angry as he is at her, he's noticed other things off with her in the last three days. Pale complexion. Barely keeping any focus in her work. Jumpy. Hell, that was the first time she showed any other emotion either than that detached, distant one. More than once, he thought she'd spew all over the floor, she looked _that _gutted. Is she really _that _off-balance about what happened? Ran herself ill?

Or is he only noticing because on some strange level, he... _misses _the old Granger?

One with soft smiles, and bright eyes. One that hummed while she worked, and tapped her quill while pondering. One... that's invaded his subconscious eight times in the past sixteen days. His mind placing her everywhere. In his bed. Against the wall of his shower. On his desk. On his lap. Her eyes, her hands, lips, legs... everything about her had a strong pull over his senses that everyday life with her was just a trigger to those dreams.

Her twitching fingers leafing through parchments resembled the ones that would bunch up his sheets or bury themselves in his hair from a heated kiss. Her sporadic sighs, had all his muscles in his arms and shoulders tense up, remembering her saying his name in that same, breathy state. Her soft hums sound very much like the moans when he kissed her on the lips and everywhere else on her body. Her melon scent hovering in the air around him sends his heart into a frantic, yet wonky sort of dance.

Although that's not the only disconcerting thing. For a good chunk of these two weeks, his head has been in a constant state of chaos. Like a Giant's hand rammed into his skull and crushed his brain into dust. Fractions of visions blended with others, words mingled and voices changed. From Theo's to Granger's to Ami's. It was both maddening and annoying and he was very fortunate to have Ami's miracle tonic to help alleviate the pain.

But it sure makes him tired, wanting nothing more than to sleep the day away.

But he can't. Not when Fudge is relying on him to hand in reports from yesterday's outing. As well as the avoiding each other, both he and Granger are now on solo missions. At a point, he debated on changing his practice just so he could avoid her altogether, and possibly get back on Fudge's good side, but something inside him told him not to. Something that told him, as long as he remains in the same office, then he could watch her every move in case she's cooked up something else to prove her innocence.

Or so he keeps telling himself.

"Sodding hell...why do I even care?"

* * *

Things didn't improve in the next seven days. Draco barely acknowledged her since her lash out at Ami, and her body... Merlin her body felt strange; walking about like her legs are feathers. Light and airy. Her belly is in a constant state of whirls. And her neck would get stiff - a true rarity.

Her magic is still chaotic, the windows cracked whenever she concentrated too hard. Electric sparks will zap her fingers when she touched anything metal. And her common spells would either not work or do the opposite of the command. Like she is just learning about her magic powers without control. So she did what she did best, and researched it. All her books at home told her nothing. The sea of books in the Ministry's library intimidated her but thankfully she has Fay helping her or she would be at a loss for sure.

"This is hopeless," sighed Fay, closing up her tenth book. "None of these books say anything about a bewitched wand!"

Hermione huffed, zipping through her pages, "Well Ami had to have done _something! _How can my wand work on objects but not on me? Mind you the objects don't come near me and it's just... what, has she placed some kind of force field on me?"

Fay snorted, "Unlikely, she may work with counterfeit spells, but I highly doubt she'd be skilled enough to create some weird magic warding bubble around you. I mean, if it's possible, one would have to keep it up, and we haven't seen Ami at all this week."

"Well we don't know, that's the thing." Hermione snapped a book and then reached for another one, "Perhaps this spell _can _stay in place? You know like the Imperius Curse. But let's not forget about what she did to those papers!"

Fay cringed, "Well before you get ahead of yourself, can we tackle some lunch first? I am getting hungry."

"Oh go ahead, I'll be here."

"Oh no you don't! I am not allowing you to skip lunch! You look ghastly enough as it is!"

Hermione sighed, "Blame that on the winter. Hardly get much sun these days..."

"Huh and I wonder why... been keeping yourself holed up in your home reading about some spell that might not even exist in a book! Or at all!"

Hermione waved her off, "Then go terrorize Ami about it, I'm busy."

Fay jumped at Hermione, shackling her wrists in her hands, "Stop this Hermione. You need to eat!"

"I will after I read this book."

"And then it'll be after _that _book, and then _oh one more _and then before you know it, it's closing time and you're running on an empty stomach!"

Hermione finally pulled free from Fay's clutches, "What are you my mother? Stop nagging me, I am trying to concentrate!"

Not that shooing Fay will do any good. She's far too high-strung and anxious to concentrate. Could Ami's trickery really be undone?

Fay slapped both palms on the desk surface, "Look, I am only making sure you're taking care of yourself! It's not healthy to skip meals and - "

"I am NOT skipping meals, Fay. I just... get busy with my research and time just escapes me."

"Exactly! Just like what you're doing now! Skipping breakfast is bad enough, I won't let you skip lunch too!"

Hermione glared at her friend through the tops of her eyes, "Fine." She slammed the book shut, "If it'll shut you up then fine, we'll go to lunch."

Fay huffed, "See? You're cranky because you're A, not eating enough, and B, dodging sleep!"

"Gee, what else can you accuse me of _doing _this morning hmm? Stalking Ami? Oh wait, that was yesterday!"

"I happen to be your best friend, Hermione, you don't think I _notice _when you're not sleeping?! I know what Draco said to you - "

"Malfoy and I haven't spoken at all this week!"

Fay frowned, "So he's.. Malfoy now?"

"Well I'm just a _Mudblood _to him after all. One that has nothing better to do with her life than to sleep around." Hermione stopped walking to bow her head, "No... he didn't say that, but he did accuse me of lying about being a virgin."

"Yes, I remember you telling me that."

Hermione stretched her neck to ease off some of the tension, "But aside from that, no I am not having trouble sleeping. I actually welcome the sleep because it's the only place I can relax and _not _think about anything."

"And we're back to our problem. You overwork yourself too much, Hermione, it's making you ill!"

"I'm just trying to work out Ami's plot, that's all... and it's just headaches, nothing else."

"Yes but it's been what, two weeks now? It's not right. I should give you some of my mum's special ginger root tea. It's perfect for headaches. You can also use it for other ailments too like nausea and upset stomach."

Hermione wrinkled her nose, her stomach already feels uneasy at the thought of tasting the bitter spice. "I don't like ginger..."

"I know, but don't you want to get better? I mean, if they're getting worse, then you might actually have the flu!"

"Flu season isn't until April, Fay, we're still in January!"

"For another three days!"

"Still the flu threat isn't for a couple of months."

"Okay whatever, just promise me you'll drink the tea?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Did you bring some?"

"No, but we'll head back to my place and I'll make it for you then, okay?"

.

The tea worked for the first little bit of days but then she started to develop itches all over her body. Her chest especially and around her shoulders. At first she thought it was an allergic reaction to the tea, but her mother reassured her, she had none. Also her magic aura started to effect her sleeping pattern. She'd wake up in the dead of night, sweating. Unable to ignore it anymore, she booked to see her Healer, Jared Matheson. Perhaps he'll have the answer to what Ami did to her.

"Good day, Hermione," Jared greeted professionally.

Hermione sat up straight in her chair waiting for him to sit.

"How can I help you today?"

Hermione exhaled softly, "Well for about three weeks now, my magical aura has become rather off. It wakes me up in the middle of the night. I can't perform any spells without shocking myself. I... I just don't understand. When I first got my magic, it wasn't nearly as intense. I just... I need to know, am I under a spell? Is my wand bewitched or what? None of the books I looked in said anything."

"Did you bring your wand with you?"

"Um yes, it's right here." She pulled it from her purse and held it out for him.

"Good. Can you do some spells for me?" He placed his inkwell in front of her, "Something easy. Transfigure this into a leaf of parchment."

Hermione nodded and performed the spell perfectly, surprising herself.

"Alright, now try Summoning the pillow to your lap."

She swallowed, "_Accio _pillow!" Instantly the pillow shot passed her head like a bullet and straight into his wall shelf, knocking several books to the floor. Hermione winced as Jared scribbled away on his parchment.

"How about levitating the pillow and bringing it toward you instead?"

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The pillow rose into the air like normal and like a puppeteer, she conducted the pillow to come forward. The moment it came within a foot, she felt the strain in her arm and her pulse raced, sending the pillow away and onto the floor.

Jared hummed, "Interesting. Let me see your wand?"

Hermione silently watched him perform the same spells, in the exact same fashion using her wand and then his. Both times, the same result. The pillow wouldn't come within an inch of her.

"So it's not just me," she said, watching Jared set aside his wand to make the notes.

"Let's try one last thing." Speaking like he's not the least bit concerned, "Stand up for me, and walk toward the couch. Now remain calm, but I am going to try a spell this time. I don't want you to block it okay? It's just a Tickling Charm, so it won't harm you."

She nodded and did what he asked. Taking deep breaths and trying to keep focus on anything but at the wand in her direction.

"_Rictusempra!_"

A jet of silver light shot straight at her. Her pulse spiked and her legs shook, but then the wisp of magic vanished before her eyes. A tiny zap sounded about the room, and the next thing she knew, Jared was nursing his hand.

"Woo, that smarts." He said wincing.

Alarmed, Hermione stepped forward, "What happened? What... what did I do?!"

Jared smiled at her, "Nothing. Okay, let's try another one."

She must've looked terrified, because Jared started laughing, "Don't worry Hermione, I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't know the risk."

"But if you know what it is then - "

"Just double checking actually. Now this time, turn your back to me. Again, nothing bad, just a Twitchy-Ears Hex."

_'Nothing bad he says...' _Hermione shook her head, and kept her focus on the scattered books on the floor, reading the titles along the spines. The next moment, Jared cried out once again, this time dropping his wand to the floor.

"Okay, I reckon that's enough trails..."

Hermione saw tiny red welts forming all over his hand, "I don't get it. I didn't even say anything! How are you - "

"Your body is simply protecting itself from harm."

She furrowed her brows, "Even though those spells aren't particularly harmful?"

"It doesn't matter. The magic in your blood repels _anything _from coming within a foot of you, whether it's from your own wand or another, and there's only one explanation for that."

Hermione gulped as she watched him pull out a needle, "But first, I need to draw some blood for your records, and in order to do that..." with a wave of his wand, Hermione felt a cold chill run down her spine. "I have to get to you, right? Please, take a seat."

She licked her lips, sat down and watched as he inserted the needle into her arm, surprised her magic didn't repel him. "What did you just do?"

"I disengaged the barrier. Fear not, Hermione, only a Healer knows the spell and I will replace it when I'm done."

"And... it's okay? I mean... the barrier is - "

"It's ancient magic, used only by the oldest and most powerful of Pureblood Wizarding families in our world. A special spell used only to protect future heirs from harm by the enemies of the family."

Hermione watched the needle pull away and then with another swipe of his wand, a warming sensation cascaded down her back.

"See?" He rolled his quill toward her, "While a quill is harmless, the spell detects the pointy end and so, prevents it from moving closer. One can use the end to stab you and pierce the skin, you see."

"And the pillow? It blocked both me and your attempts!"

Jared steeples his fingers, before resting them atop the desk, "True, as the spell detects a risk of smothering, so it'll defend you no matter who casts the spell. Anything potentially harmful to you the spell will act."

She furrowed her brows, his calm behaviour irked her. Why is he so nonchalant about this?

"Okay, so how did I get this protection?"

Jared reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a tiny bottle of pills and hands them to her. She didn't like his expression. "Um... Healer Matheson?"

A small smirk played on his lips, "Just a moment ago, I told you the spell only comes into play when the _future heir _of a powerful wizard family does."

"Right..."

When she didn't say anything else, Jared motioned to her hand, "How about you have a look at the bottle I just handed to you?"

She didn't need to be told twice, and looked down. Her eyes doubled in size at the words _prenatal vitamins. _

She just stared, barely breathing and never blinking. Willing with all her might that the words she was seeing would change. Closing her eyes she counted to three and opened them again. Nope. Didn't change.

Trying not to panic, she took a deep breath and kept her voice as steady as possible. Already fearing the words.

"I..." her voice scratchy from her overly dry throat, "I-I'm pregnant?!"

Moving her eyes but not her face, in time to see Jared nod and hand her a pamphlet. Her eyes fixed on the words, _Your Baby And You, A Beginner's Guide To Parenthood, _and she can feel her breakfast wrap swirling around.

"I'd say a congratulations in order, but... from your expression alone, that is the least thing you want to hear right now."

Her ears were so filled with mothballs, his voice barely registered and all other sounds were muffled and distorted, except for one word. Pregnant. She's... _pregnant! _Nine months from now, she'll have a baby. _Draco's _baby!

Baby...

The word rang in her ears like a gong; vibrating all her bones and nerves that left her feeling unnerved. Pressing a hand to her abdomen to calm those ranging nerves, she released a slow breath. Remembering their fight once again.

_"What's next, going to rope me in with a baby?"_

"Hermione?"

She pushed herself to her feet and wiped away her tears. She'll deal with her emotions later. "What about my aura? How... how long will it remain like this?"

"All pregnancies are different Hermione, but most often enough, it's over by the end of the second trimester, should you decide to keep it."

She whirled around back to him, "You mean I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice, Hermione, it is your body, and life that's changing, but should you choose to go down that route, then you will require a written consent from the father."

She expected as much. She can even picture his disgust about it. Cold eyes and bitter sneers. He'll be all too happy to sign it, never wanting a Half-blood to taint his family tree and she can kiss the fantasy of being the mother of Draco's child goodbye. But on the other hand, should Ami slip up, no... _when _Ami slips up and the truth comes out then it'll be _her _facing the wrath she caused. Dealing with the same ugliness Draco bestowed upon her and even lose her job. And then it'll be Draco who'll grovel for forgiveness.

That tiny glimmer of hope was enough to wash away her upset. "No I... I refuse to end a life."

"Okay then. Now tell me about your work."

* * *

**E/N: **It is said that the Malfoy family is old and very traditional, so I invented a spell to protect new heirs.

Spells mentioned are courtesy of harrypotterwiki.


End file.
